


This is our happy ending

by Shameless_addicted



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gallavich, Homosexuality, Inspired by Shameless (US), Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Shameless, Shameless AU, Shameless Smut, Something More, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, multi relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_addicted/pseuds/Shameless_addicted
Summary: What if there was no sammi? What if sex wasn't what started Ian and Mickeys relationship but a friendship did. What if Terry never caught them because there was nothing to catch? What if drunk Ian tells Mickey how he feels? In a world where Mickey is never locked up and feelings begin to come out, will Ian and Mickey get the happy ending they both always wanted? What about the rest of the Milkovich-Gallagher clan? Will their relationships last? Who knew so many Milkovichs would fall for Gallaghers.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Never Told Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596857) by [MysticallyGallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich). 



> I read an amazing book on here and it gave me ideas for this! I will be adding my own spin to it and making it my own, I just loved the ideas behind it! This is my first gallavich fanfiction and I hope you all like it.

Ian sat next to Mickey on the couch, they were playing Cod and having beers. Normal best friend things; except Ian hated it. Ian didn't want to be friends with the blue eyed boy, he wanted to be so much more and so did Mickey.Mandy knew it, lip knew it, all of the Milkovich family knew it along with the rest of the Gallagher clan as well. They all knew it, they could all see how the two boys felt for one another, how much they cared for one another, that look that they gave each other, they all saw it but the two boys themselves.

Mickey looked at Ian, pausing the game. He could tell that Ian's mind was far away, not even moving his hands to play the game anymore. "God he looks beautiful" He thought, before in inner south side thug came into his mind and started yelling at him for being such a fag, but he couldn't help it. Not when it came to Ian.

When Mickey thought about Ian, he thought about the future, he'd think about what it would be like if he told Ian how he felt and Ian felt the same way. Which of course he didn't. Mickey knew that Ian thought of him only in a best friend way, after 4 years of friendship, living together and both of them saving each other more times then either of them could count if Ian had felt something he would have shown the blue eyed boy right? Although Mick had an inner fight with himself as After saying all of that he still wouldn't tell the ginger boy how he felt.

"Mickey?" Ian said, breaking Mickey from his thoughts.  
"Y-yeah?" He asked, Mickey wished there was away to live in your thoughts, to make it so he could stay in the land where him and Ian were in love and nothing could change that

"The foods here silly" he laughed walking to the kitchen in the apartment they had shared.

"What have you been thinking about so hard?" He asked, looking at the boy as he had sat the Chinese food on plates before giving one to him.

"Many and lip, I can't believe they are talking about getting married" he lied, although there was still some truth to what he had said. Lip had already asked Mickey if it was okay he ask Mandy the big question and Mandy had been talking about wedding dresses with Ian.

"I know, it's crazy. But I'm happy for them, lil finally let her in and she finally let him in and they fell in love, kind of perfect ya know?" Ian went on, talking about how he couldn't wait for the wedding to actually happen. He had adding something in about "I'd rather go with you than some loser who's gonna et drunk and want to sleep in my bed after we fuck" which caused Mickey to almost choke on his food. " it's just as friends Mickey calm down" he thought to himself, little did he know he was wrong.

-  
Lip and Mandy sat on their couch, her feet over his lap and his hands on her upper thighs, sitting and talking with a glass of win in Mandy's hand and a beer in lips.

"I just don't understand why Ian won't say anything to him. It's not like we don't know they are head over heels for each other, why can't they know?" Lip asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"well because both of them are scared the other doesn't love them back, neither of them want to lose the other one. But don't worry too much, it won't last long I know that" she laughed, grabbing the bottle filling up her now empty glass.

"But they would be so much happier ya know? I'm tired of Ian's bad days being because the one man he wants to be with doesn't know and it ends with him getting drunk and crying" lip complains.

"I know you care about him, and I care about both of them. It's hard to see them both be so stupid but neither of us can do anything, so I think we should just do extra kissing for them" Mandy says, putting her cup down and climbing on top of his lap.  
"Ya know I think I'd be okay with that" Lip says kissing her causing a giggle to leave Mandy's lips. God how he loved that giggle.

-  
Back a few blocks down Ian couldn't stand it anymore, the pain in his heart of not having the blue eyed boy, not being able to kiss him, to touch him, to tell him he loves him. How could he? How could he throw away a 4 year friendship because he wanted the pain to stop, he couldn't. He needed Mickey in his life, even if he wanted so much more then a fucking friendship, not having Mick at all would be so much worse to him.

It was around 9 when he decided he was gonna go out to the bar, he needed a drink and to be out of the apartment for a while.

He made up some lie about meeting Mandy for coffee and left, not giving much of an explanation, which of course left Mickey wondering.

Once Ian got to the bar there was no time waisted, he ordered two shots and a beer and got the throat numbing drinks down as quick as possible, and it didn't take long for them to kick in as he got drink easier on his meds. Before anyone could say anything he was dancing and acting crazy, but he loved it. There was no pain or sadness or even self hatred at the moment and he loved it.

Ian had spent the next 3 hours turning down every guy who came up to him. Normally he'd flirt, have some fun and do everything he could to get the milkovich off his mind and sometimes if he was lucky enough it worked. But tonight wasn't one of those nights, he just sat there hating himself for never telling the boy how he felt about him.

-  
Mickey had started worrying when after 3 hours of Ian being gone he hadn't got a text or anything from either one, Ian nor Mandy.

Of course Mandy was busy with her soon to be husband and Ian was somewhere dancing with some guy, all of which Mickey had no idea, but he didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing that Ian was safe. It made him worry ten times as much.

After spending what feels like hours trying to get ahold of Ian and leaving at least 20 voicemails that Mick knew he'd have to explain as to why he was so worried about his "Friend". Ian had called him.

"Heyyy Mickky" Ian slurred, obviously fucking hammered. Mickey knew right then and there that Ian had lied, that Mands was probably at home sleeping and Ian was god knows where drinking anything he could find.

"Ian where are you?" Mickey asked, trying his best not to let how pissed off he was in his voice as he spoke.

"Umm, the fairytale. but shhh don't tell mickey"Ian said. Okay so he was more than just a little drunk.

"Stay there, dont move. Do you understand? Im coming to get you" He told Ian and Ian replied with an "Mhm". No one will understand how fast Mickey got his shoes and coat on, getting in the car and going to save Ian.

-

After about two hours of driving, getting Ian in the car, getting Ian up the stairs and onto his bed, Mickey was tired as hell.

"Ian, why did you drink so much? You know that drinking this much isn't good with your meds. Im worried" Mickey said pulling a pair of pajama pants from his dresser, waiting for the drunk boy to answer.

Mickey was in the middle of taking off Ians shoes when he started to speak "I was trying to forget. Forget that I love him but he doesn't love me." Mickeys heart began to hurt, he officially had no chance with the boy in front of him.

"I mean hes my roommate, my best friend, how could i expect him too? I see him everyday and its just a reminder that I don't get to see him, that I dont get to wake up or fall asleep next to him, that I don't get to bend him over-" Thats when Mickey stopped him.

"Ian, if you remember any of this when your sober.. Go talk to your roommate please. You'll never know unless you try"


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey waits for Ian bring up what happened the pervious night. When Ian decides to say something a knock on the door changes everything for the two boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 100 reads already? Thank you all so much! Hope you enjoy the second chapter!  
> Tumblr: Shameless-addicted

When Ian woke up the next morning the conversation kept replaying in his mind, there was no way to turn it off. He only remembered the part of spilling his feelings out, after that the conversation went blank. He had told Mickey the truth, he was going to lose his best friend.  
There was two options, pretend he doesn't remember, hopefully Mickey won't hate him too much, OR he could face his fears and hope for the best.

Ian just had so much fear. When he was diagnosed he went to mickey, when Monica came back he went to Mickey, when his ex cheated on him he went to Mickey, when he got his first job as an EMT he went to Mickey. Whether it was good news or bad the first person he went too was the blue eyes Milkovich boy, what would he do if he wasn't there anymore? He would be missing a half of him because he had to go and blurt out how he fucking feels like a 12 year old. This wasn't what he wanted. And on the 0.1% chance that Mickey did want him this wasn't the way he wanted to tell him if he had ever made the choice to tell him.

  
Across the hall lied one Micky Milkovich who's eyes never closed and his mind went a million miles an hour last night. Mickey had waited for this day to come since 5 months into the friendship with the firetruck across from him.

When Ian and him had moved in together he had been in a relationship with some asshole, when Mickey found out the the guy had lied to him about being gay, that it was all a bet, it broke him. Not because he had been broken up with, but because he had let his guard down and let someone in. Ian had spent the night holding him telling him that some girl who hurt him wasn't worth it, and one day he would find someone so much better. That was also the night Mickey came out. That was also the night Mickey realized _his something better was right next to him._

Mickey had imagined Ian telling him he loved Mickey many times, and every scenario was different but none of them had been how it happened. There was so many what ifs in mickeys mind. "What if he was just drunk, what if he didn't mean it? What if he doesn't remember" god he wanted Ian to fucking remember. Mickey couldn't move, he tired. He wanted to burst through Ian's door screaming "I love you" and have his way with the taller boy. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to move his legs, it was like he was paralyzed with fear.  
-  
"Mandy I don't know what to do.." Mickey said, after hours of laying in bed, his mind still not shutting off he called the only girl he could talk too. Mandy.

"What happened fucktard" she asked causing the boy on the other end to chuckle. That was her way of showing concern and if it was the other way around he would have said the same thing.

"Last night Ian called me drunk, saying he needed a ride home. I haven't seen him that drunk since the Red Sox game a few years back. He was talking to me without realizing it that it was me" He told her, turning in his side.

"And?"

"He said he was trying to forget how he loved his roommate but he didn't love him back-" Mickey was cut off my screams and yelling.

"LIP YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS I TOLD YOU AHHHH"

"Aye Mandy, shut the fuck up would ya? And you told him what?" Mickey asked holding the phone far from his ear, waiting for the blood curdling screams to stop.

"Last night I bet him money that by the end of this year you two would be talking about wedding plans and lip said that it would take at least two more years before one of you grew fucking balls and told each other you loved one another. Plus now that I won he has to do anything I want" Mick could see the smirk on her face even though it was just a normal phone call.

"I don't wanna hear about someone doing sexual things to my sister thanks. But he likes me? Does he really?"

" aw look it's Mickey the teenage girl. Yes he does and you do too. So go fucking say something" and with that she hung up, not even letting him speak first.

He looked at the clock on his phone and the time read 10:30 am. He needed to get up and make breakfast, check to make sure ian took his meds and hopefully have a long conversation that ended in a lot of loud noises.

When he got out of bed Ian's bedroom door was shut and the house was quiet and dull. He hadn't gotten up yet. Mickey made his way to the kitchen and found all the ingredients to make pancakes and bacon, Ian's favourite.

Mickey wasn't sure what was going to happen, or even what he wanted. Okay that last part was a fucking lie, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Ian.

Mickey was a south side thug who had been in courthouses more than school growing up. He was tough and scary and people feared him. But around Ian he wasn't that same person.  
Ian mattered to Mickey. He wanted to do all that gross couple shit that he had made fun of gay couples for doing with him. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up next to Ian, he wanted to be his and never have to feel like he had to hide his feelings for him anymore.  
"God you are a fag"Mickey whispered to himself, causing himself to chuckle a little.

"Good morning" Ian whispered as his head was pounding, he might remember Telling Mickey his feelings but he didn't remember what happened next and he was more than definitely hung over.

"Meds and Advil are right there with water. I'm almost done breakfast" Mickey said to the boy, looking up through his eye lashes and giving him a small smile.

Mickey was acting normal with Ian and Ian liked that. He knew sooner or later one of them would bring it up and that meant they would have to talk about it but right now there were still Mickey and Ian. Ian hoped that wouldn't change.  
-  
The boys had spent the day dancing around the elephant in the room. Making small talk, playing games, watching movies, anything they could. For the most part it was going well, they hadn't felt awkward but both boys wanting to bring it up, just not knowing how.

"Hey Mick?" Ian asked, turning to the blue eyed boy. Ian decided he couldn't handle the hiding anymore, or the not talking about it. If telling Mickey the truth was gonna make him leave the ginger boy then he was going to have to deal, but he couldn't handle it anymore, they needed to talk.

"What's up?" He asked, returning the eye contact.

"I-" Ian was cut off by a knock on the door. Mickey had guessed it was Mandy or maybe Fiona as she did random check ups to make are Ian's meds were good and he was okay, ask about his life, all that shit. Of course they had family dinners once a week but she only saw him for a short amount of time and she missed her brother.

"Come back later" Mickey yelled. He'd been waiting all day for this fucking conversation and he wasn't gonna let a sibling fuck it up.

"OPEN DOOR" a woman screamed. Mickeys face fell. He knew who it was. The think Russian accent gave it away.

"Fuck.." he whispered. Ian looked at Mickey as he got up and walked to the door, very confused as to what's going on.

Mickey knew this was going to happen one day, that he'd have to explain to everyone what had happened all those years ago, that he had been a horrible person and abandoned family.

When Mickey opened the door a woman and a 5 year old little boy walked in. Ian more confused as ever looked between Mickey and the girl.

"You take yev. Me and angry man talk" she told Ian, bringing the little boy who he was guessing was yev and walked into the kitchen.

Mickey felt like his world was crashing.


	3. I think its time you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mickeys dad going back to jail Svet had no one to help raise her baby yev with. Over the last few months Mickey had been checking in on them, getting pictures throughout his 5 years with no contact with the boy and she thinks hes changed. Ian reacts in ways Mickey didn't expect. For the first time in his whole life mickey gets to blurt out how he fucking feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy you guys seem to like it!  
> any requests or things youd like to see comment and let me know!  
> tumblr- Shameless-addicted  
> Love ya!

 

"Svet what are you doing here? You can't just show up like this. Ian doesn't know" Mickey said to the woman, looking down at his feet. This was not how he thought his night was going to go. He was shocked in all honesty.

"Big man in jail, time to be in babys life" She said, her thick Russian accent coming through. Hearing that his dad was in the slammer once again made his heart happy. In the back of Mickeys mind there was always a little fear that one day Terry would find out his address or see him on the streets and attack him once again. He hated that feeling, it made him feel weak, powerless and it always broke him inside. 

"Svet im not going to be a good dad, I knew that when I left and Im even more sure of that now. He deserves a better life than anything I could possibly give him. And Im not just going to pack up and leave Ian" Mickey explained as he sat down on the couch, placing his hands in his head. Ian was listening from the Kitchen. He had been watching Yevgeny draw pictures with the papers and Mark Ian had found for him, hoping that it would keep the little guy distracted. if Ian understood anything it was family issues. Ian still didn't understand any of this, how did Mickey have a kid? There was no argument that it was his, the little boys features resembled Mickeys perfectly. His blue eyes and his smile, it was like the most adorable little version of Mick Ian had ever seen.

"You have changed, Yev is good for you and you are good for him" Just as svet had finished Ian walked out, he needed to understand what the hell was going on. Ian had thought tonight would either end with screaming and fighting or kissing, the first option being more likely than anything else, but not this. He was shocked.

"Can someone explain whats going on?" Ian asked taking a seat next to Mickey on the couch.  The woman looked between the two of them, Mickey with fear and sadness in his and Ian's with pure confusion and maybe a little fear of his own.

"Listen Angry man, you talk to carrot boy and we come back for dinner next week okay?" She asked, getting a small nod from the blue eyes man she walked over and picked up her son from the bar stool.

"We come Friday, six o'clock. You mess up or hurt son and I hurt you" She said, giving a sweet smile and walking out the door, closing it behind her.

 

-

Mickey and Ian sat in silence. Ian had known Mickey long enough to know that whatever the fuck was going on it was tearing Mick up inside so Ian didn't push. The two boys sat on the couch, Ians hand on Mickeys thigh. Mickey didn't understand how Ian comforted him without saying a word but he did, it made Mickey settle. _It was time_. 

"Look.. You know how hard it is for me to talk about many things, such as feelings, the past, any of it. its not easy because growing up I couldn't just blurt them out and thats how I grew up,  not talking about it" Mickey said, he wasn't sure why he felt nervous, maybe he was just scared. What if Ian flipped for telling him this? What if it changed his feelings for the blue eyed boy? Once again it was just a lot of what ifs brining him now.

"Take your time Mick, Im here to listen" Ian told the boy putting his hand on his thigh. Mickey felt like Ian didn't understand how deep this shit got but he took a deep breath and started.

"When I was 16 my dad was on a run and everyone had invited someone over, when he was away it was like a celebration, it was like for a few days you finally felt fucking free in that house. My siblings had known i was gay for along time so it wasn't much of a surprise when I told them a boy was staying over. I had let my guard down,I was just happy and I knew it wouldn't last but I wanted to enjoy it while it did. Anyways, I was in the kitchen, making breakfast when the guy had from my bedroom and wrapped his arms around me, he started kissing me and My dad walked in. As soon as I saw him I told the boy to run, I knew my dad would get violent and I couldn't watch him get beat the way I watched my siblings get beat. He had started  hitting me, telling me I was an Aids monkey, telling me I was a bigger failure than he thought" Mickey took a deep breath, He hadn't talked about this with anyone, he had done everything in his power to forget about all of it.

"My dad, he um, he pulled out his phone and asked for the Russian. He was going to get her to fuck the fag out of me, and she did. He held me by gunpoint. A few weeks later she came to tell me she was pregnant and that it was mine. a few weeks after that I met you" He said, he felt tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, he quickly closed them and made sure none fell. He told himself he wouldn't cry.

"When he was first born every time I saw him it reminded me of what had happened, the beating, the sex, the words. it was like he had finally broke me" Mickey said, whispering the end. He wasn't sure why he was being so honest with Ian but Mickey felt safe with the boy, like he could tell him anything.

"Mick.. Im so fucking sorry. I know a sorry isn't what you want to hear and its not giving you pity, I just, I wish i could have protected you from him. From the pain and the broken, you and Mandy, all of your siblings deserved so much fucking more than this" Ian said pulling Mickey closer to him. 

Mickey laid his head on Ians shoulder which made Ian heart speed up, he liked this, the closeness. Ian laid his head on top of the milkovich's head and let silence take over for a second.

"When you saw him tonight did you see that still? The night that had brought him into this world?" Ian asked, he didn't want to over step but Ian felt like Lana was right. That Yev would be good for Mickey and Mick would be good for yev. Lana was also right when she had said Mickey had changed, he wasn't the emotionless, hard life thug anymore. He was someone who cared about the people who were important to him but he also showed he cared more then he once did. He was still a badass(Which of course Ian found hot as fuck) but he just wasn't the asshole he use to be.

"No, just fear" He said, sighing sadly.

"Why fear? He isn't gonna pull a tire iron on you just yet" Ian said, trying to make light out of the horrible things that had been told that night. Mickey laughed a little followed by a "fuck you Gallagher" 

"What if Im a horrible father? What if I turn into a Terry.. He deserves he best and thats not fucking me" Mickey said honestly.The last thing he wanted was to cause that little boy pain. He deserved the best fucking life and Mickey knew that he couldn't give him that, no matter how bad he wanted too. 

Ian stood up fast, causing Mickey to fall a little.

"Say any of that one more fucking time and Ill hit you. You won't be a terry, you wanna know why I know that? because you just said that, that little boy deserves the best and that you want him to have the best. Terry didn't give a fuck if you guys had anything let alone the fucking best. You would be an amazing father Mickey and I know that. Plus you have me and Ill always be here to help. I grew up helping Fi raise 5 kids. We got this" Ian told Mickey. Mickey was on the couch while Ian was still standing and he has a huge grin on his face. Ian was just so fucking perfect. Never did Mickey think that this is how this conversation would go.

  
"God I love you" Micks eyes widened as the words left his mouth. he couldn't believe that he'd let those words come out of his mouth, but they were the truth, he did love Ian.

"What did you just say?" Ian asked, shock had now taken over his whole body.

"That I love you"

"You what?" Ian asked once again. He couldn't have been hearing this right.

"I love you Ian gallagher, I have for a really long fucking time.  Im not going to hide it anymore, i can't keep it a secret anymore. If you don't feel the same then thats okay, Ill find away to deal with it, but don't leave because of it, I need you" He said, quietly saying the "I need you part" He wasn't ashamed of his feelings, he was just scared of them. Never had he said those words before.

"Mick.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im hoping to be able to update once a day! But if not than one chapter will be posted once every other day!:) Once again thank you for reading!


	4. Ive been waiting for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss,Their first time together,first Dinner with yev and Svetlana and a business opportunity for Mick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllo lovely reader! ITS GALLAVICH TIME! Last night I made notes of how I wanted the book to go and what characters Id be adding in and taking out, Im really excited for all of this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as I do writing it.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> My tumblr: Shameless-addcited

Ian's movements shocked Mickey at first, he wasn't sure this was real but he was going for it. After Mickey had told Ian the 3 words he had been dying to hear for so long he ran over and started kissing him, Ian now sitting on his lap.

It felt like a dream for both of them. Both of them fearing pulling away or opening their eyes as they felt like if they did it would all be a dream and none of it would happen. This was everything either had ever wanted for a long time.

Finally after neither of them could breathe Ian pulled away, sadly. Though he still remained on Mickeys lap. He looked into mickeys beautiful blue eyes before he spoke.

"How long?" Ian asked, Mickey knowing what he was talking about.

"About 3 years.. ever since you told me I deserved someone better. Ever since I realized that you fixed me every fucking time you saw a crack. I've changed so much, in the best possible way because of you. I fell in love with you little by little and I couldn't stop myself" Mickey said, kind of sadly. The kiss had been so amazing to him, nothing felt better then Ian sitting here with him, kissing him, loving him.

"You kissed me.. so I'm guessing you feel the same?" Mickey added on. Still scared that his answer would be no. That it was just an impulse and that he didn't feel the same.

"Every since I walked in to you sleeping on the couch the week after we moved in. You looked so comfortable and so soft and all I wanted to do was get behind you and fall asleep next to you. Then your smile made my stomach feel like a zoo and then all I wanted to do what kiss you. And when that asshole made you sad it made me so angry, I kept thinking to myself "how could someone hurt my mick" but then I realized that you weren't mine and I've been falling harder for you ever since" Ian said truthfully, looking down. This was a sad topic for them, they didn't want to admit that their fears were the reason both of them had been dealing with the pain of not having each other for years.

"Hey, look at me. Neither of us said anything.. Mickey Milkovich isn't scared of many things, but losing you is one of them"He told the ginger sitting on him. Mick felt so open and vulnerable, he had mixed emotions about it, Mickey Milkovich wasn't the one who admits he's scared or talks about his feelings like some tree huggers at a picnic but he also felt the need to be open with the younger boy, to tell him whats on his mind and how he's feeling every second of the day. He brought his lips up to Ian again, this time being different than the first. There was so much need and love and lust in this, the other one was sweet and simple but this was so much more. Mickey felt Ian grind his hips on him.Oh boy. Mickey could tell that Ian wanted to take this further and he wasn't going to lie and say that he didn't want the same. He wanted to be Ians and Ians to be his. He wanted to kiss every part of the boys body, leaving marks here and there. 

Ian deepen the kiss, pulling at Mickeys lip causing a moan to come out of his mouth. Ian smirked and detached his lips from his bring them to his neck. It took Ian a moment to find his sweet spot but when he did Mickey immediately brought his hands to Ians ass. Mickey had never felt so turned on, between Ian grinding on his hard on and the attack on his neck it felt like heaven.

Suddenly Ian stopped and got off him. Mickey frowned, had Ian decided he hadn't wanted it? Maybe it was too fast. 

Ian stopped when he was closer to the bedroom, turning around to meet mickeys now sad eyes. Ian didn't say anything, he just simply put out his hand. The smile on Micks face was so much more than priceless.He got up faster than Ian had ever seen, before taking his hand and walked into the bedroom with him.

-

Ian rolled off Mickey, both of them panting like crazy.

"Why haven't we been doing this since the beginning?" Mickey asked,turning to look into Ians eyes, causing a small laugh to come from the boy who had been wondering the same thing. Ian looked at the blue eyed boy and just paused for a moment, looking into his beautiful eyes. Everything felt so fucking right in this moment. Ian felt complete and happy and just everything he had ever asked for with the man he had aways wanted.

"Whatcha looking at firecrotch?" A huge smiled fell on ians lips.

"Really? Firecrotch?" he asked, laughing a little. Ian knew this nickname would stick around.

"Yes really, we all knew it was matching but now ive seen it for myself so I can call you that. Been working on the nickname for a while" Mickey smiled again.

Both of them had just felt so happy in that moment, like nothing could break them. Ian brought his lips back to Mickeys, he could only last so long without feeling the need to put them back where they belonged.   
"Round 2?" He asked happily.

"And 3" Ian said placing a miss on his neck.   
  


"And 4" he making his way down the boys torso making his way to Mickeys length.

-

It was safe to say that if anyone had gone to the apartment over the next 3 days it was a mistake unless you wanted to see one or both naked, hearing loud moans and swearing or nothing at all but thats only when they were sleeping. All of the sex had stopped today as it was Friday and that was one Yev and Svetlana were coming over for dinner.

To say both of the boys were nervous was an understatement.

"What if I fuck up again Ian? What if he doesn't want me for a dad? " Mickey said laying on the bed with Ian. 

"Listen to me, you are going to be an amazing dad, because you care. You are going to be everything in a dad that we didn't have but most importantly you'll have me and we will do all of this together Mick. Maybe it won't be as scary if you don't face it alone" Ian said to him.

Both of the boys were now laying on their sides, their arms against one anothers and their faces only centimeters apart, both of them looking onto each others eyes. Although they hadn't made it official and Ian was a little scared to ask he knew that what the two of them had was more than just sex because honestly the sex was more than just sex and it meant more. He knew that at some point Mickey would ask or talk his feelings for Ian and thats when he would ask what he wanted to be, what he wanted out of this but right now all he knew is that whatever this was he liked it, loved it even and wanted it to last.

"Your really gonna stay?" Mickey asked him, worry and fear shining through out his eyes. Everyone had seem to leave Mickey, his mom, his ex, his "friends", he just didn't want Ian to be like the rest.

"Of course Mick, I didn't leave when you told me about him and I wont leave at any point, We are in this together baby" Ian said placing a kiss on his forehead. It it was anyone else Mickey would have grabbed their jaw and told them that if they tired that again he would rip their lips off, but not Ian, Ian could kiss Mickey anywhere and at time and hed be fine with that.

-

"Ill be right back" Mickey said to Ian as he got up from the bar stool and walked into his bedroom as he head his phone ring.

"Hey Tony whats up?" He asked. He hadn't heard from him in a while, not since he told his brothers that he wanted to be legit and was out of the game.

"I have a business opportunity for you" He said over the phone, He said it before and he'll say it again, he was legit now.

"Tony im legit now and Im not going back. Im not going on runs or doing any of that Kinda shit, not now" He said referring to Ian and yev. He wanted to be legit for his boys and no amount of money could change that.

"Its not that kind of business Mickey, its legit. The own of the garage I work for died and since he didnt have any sons he left it to me. I want to open it up with the Milkovich brothers and I want you there. You were amazing with cars to begin with, I can work my way around a car and so can Colin and we can teach Igs or he can do a different part. Dads in jail and all of us want out Mick" Mickey listened to his brother, he could hear the truth and realness in his older brothers voice. The idea sounded amazing, Mickey was working at a garage now but he hated the owner and the hours he got, plus it would be nice, all 4 brothers working together.

"Let me think Yeah? Ill get back to you at the end of the day" Mickey said grabbing a smoke from the pack and bringing it to his lips. Tony said goodbye before he hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see Ian making dinner. Mickey had wanted to talk to Ian about it, make sure Ian supported it all.

  
"My brother just called me" He told the chef and sat on the bar stool once again.

"Colin?"

"No"

"Igs?" 

"No"

"So Tony" Ian said after the third try, causing Mick to shake his head.

"He told me that his boss passed away and gave Tony the garage, he wants all of us working there. Like some family shit or something. He told me Him and Colin want to be legit now that Terry was locked away and probably wont get out for a while" He said, looking at Ians face.

"Thats an amazing idea. Maybe one of you could teach carl some things about cars, He tired to get into the grade 11 auto class at school but they were full. He was pretty upset about it actually. But I think its an amazing idea babe, you'd be your own boss, No more waking me up coming home at ungodly hours" He smiled. Mickey liked that he had so much support from the ginger boy. Little did Mickey know that Ian would support him 100% in anything he wanted to do.

-

 There was a knock on the door at 6. Right on time. Mickey answered the door and the little boy ran right into Mickeys knees hugging them. _That was the day Mickeys heart grew three sizes bigger._ This kid was fucking adorable.

"Hi daddy" He said looking up at the older boy. Yevs eyes were just as blue and sparkly as Mickeys were, his big eyes were adorable on the small boy. Mickey could definitely get use to this.

"Hey little guy" Mickey said bending down and picking his son up. Mickey had started asking him how kindergraden was going when Svet noticed Ian in the kitchen and walked over.

"Hello Carrot boy" She said sitting down on the bar stool.

"Hey lana" He smiled at her.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, Mickey was nervous so I told him Id be here" He added looking at her, she just laughed.

"Never I think you wouldn't be here. I have seen Mickey a few times since he's moved in here and every time he has something to say about you. I knew you'd be in my sons life as much as he would be" She said causing Ian to blush a little. _Mickey talked about him_.

On the other side of the apartment Yev sat on Mickeys lap as they talked.

"Daddy, who's that man?" Mickey said pointing to Ian.

"Thats daddy's boyfriend, His name is Ian. Normally he's around all the time" Mickey told the little boys who's eyes filed with wonder.

"Do you love him?" He asked

"Geez kid, hard questions your asking here. Yes I do but shhh, you cant tell him yet its a secrete" Mickey said before kissing the little guys forehead. This kid was growing on Mick faster that Ian did.

-  
"There is this guy named chuck, he takes my fruit snacks and when I told him no he hit me" Yev told his dad as they sat at the dinner table.

"What did you do?" Mickey asked, Mickey had hopped with every fibber of his being that his son would have answered with a "Hit him" because then he would know he was really his son but his answer was close enough.

"Well I was gonna hit him back but the teacher came so i didn't get a chance"

  
"Thats my son" Mickey laughed causing Svet to look at him and Ian to laugh.

"I mean no, hitting is wrong and it can get you in alot of trouble" Mickey crooked out, he thought coming out was hard, nothing compared to just telling his son that.

"So what do you guys do? Momma works at a bar, do you work their too?" Yev asked turning to the boys.  
  


"No, I work helping sick people and your dad works on cars" Ian said smiling at the little boy.

"Really you do?!" He asked turning to Mickey and making car sounds from his mouth. This was definitely his son.

Svet just watched, she was so fucking happy that her son finally got his dad back and maybe carrot boy would be good for too. 

 


	5. Welcome to the family Yev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every other Sunday the Gallagher-Milkovich dinner happened for the last four years. All the Gallaghers along with Mickey,Mandy and Iggy they had all become one mixed family and now its time to add another Milkovich to the mix, Yevgeny. Its bipolar acts up again and Mickey becomes heart broken when he finds out the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! The comments on the last chapter have meant so much to me, Writing this book has become so exciting for me. If there is anything youd like to see happy or things you would change im open to it all! I read all the comments:)  
> Tumblr: Shameless-addicted  
> much love xx

Over the next few weeks the Gallagher-Milkovich apartment had been accompanied by many visitors. Yev had come over 2-3 times a week, Mandy and lip had started come over once Micky had told Mandy about him and Ian, and now the four of them had become closer than ever, none of them thinking that was possible but it happened. Lip and Mandy had started coming over a few nights a week with dinner or they would come over and order pizza or something along those lines. Ian really liked it, everything seemed so perfect right now. Whenever Yev had come over Mickey had felt like a little family. Him, his son and the guy he loves was all he really needed to feel complete in life.

Ian and Mickeys still hadn't had the conversation on what they were yet but if you had asked Mickey he'd say boyfriend or partner and so would Ian. Ever since that night they had been officially unofficial. It didn't really bug Ian because he knew there was no one else. they had been best friends way before feelings started and neither of them  would ruin a for year friendship by cheating or fucking up like that. But the ginger boy just wanted to now where Mickey stood with him, 3 words had been said that night and never repeated again and sometimes it just made him wonder.

Mickey had taken the job offer from Tony after making him promise that it was 100% legit. Tony would never say this out loud but he was so proud of his proud of his brother for getting out and trying to become such opposite of what Terry had tried to make him. Tony wanted all the brothers to follow Mickey, it was time they settled down, found people and try to do everything possible to be far from a Terry.

The Gallagher-Milkovich clan had all figured out or much rather found out from Mandy in her excitement that Ian and Mickey had moved far far away from the friend zone. Fiona was a little sceptical, Carl just said cool, not really caring. He had known it was gonna happen. Iggy said "Bout fucking time man" and 14 year old Liam just wanted to know how the sex worked.

-

Ian and Mickey were laying in bed together, Ians head laying lightly on Mickeys chest and one of Mickeys hand brushing through his soft red hair.

"So I was thinking" Ian started earning an "Oh no" from Mickey. last time Ian had said that he had spent 3 hours trying to talk the raven haired boy into getting a bunny.

"Tomorrow is the family dinner and I was wondering how you'd feel if yev came. He's family to you and to me now." Ian mumbled.

"Id love that, Ill call svet in the morning" Mick told his boyfriend, sweetly kissing his head. Mickey loved how well Ian and Yev got along and that Ian had called him family. At the beginning Mick was sure that even though Ian had said he wouldn't take off, he would. Helping raise a kid isn't easy and its definitely something Ian didn't sign up for. But he stayed, like he promised Mickey he would and it made Mickeys heart beat even faster for the boy.

-

"You sure you wanna go in there? They are crazy" Mickey asked dropping down to yevs level. His blue eyes looking right into Micks.

"What if they don't like me daddy?" Yev asked, a big pout forming from the little guys mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Your a Milkovich and a Gallagher, first one to be both. They are gonna love you as much as I do" Mickey told the little boy pulling him into a hug. Ian smiled at the sight when Mickey said that. Mickey had started acting like Ian had as much say in the kid as he did and that made Ian feel so important. So when Mickey had told the little boy he was a Gallagher too his heart sped up and a stupid smile fell on his lips.

Ian opened the door and everyone stopped to see the two boys and a little guy in his arms.

"Aunt andy" Yev said jumping down and running to her. 

Mandy's smile made Lips heart fly when she saw the little boy before picking him up in his arms. Mandy and Yev had always had such a special and beautiful relationship and all lip could think was "This will be the smile on her face when she is the mother of my children and I cant fucking wait". The two had beent alking about weddings and kids a lot lately and lip was getting more impatient to ask her as the days went on. " _Soon_ " he thought. "I _t just has to be perfect_ ".

Ian had filled Fiona in a few days ago about yev, leaving out as mandy details as possible but had said that he was family now and He needed to meet his uncles and Aunts because lord knows the Gallaghers will be just as much family to him as the milkovichs would be. He was right.

"This is Uncle lip" Mandy said to the small boy walking beside her boyfriend. Every time Yev said lip it sounded like "Yip" and it was so freaking adorable. To say that Mandy was having baby fever was an understatement of the year. 

-

Mickey had sat beside Ian at the dinner table, their hands locked together under the table. It was a little hard for Ian to understand how fair he could push Mickey in public, was hugging okay? was kissing okay? was any of it okay? 

Over dinner they had talked about their lives. Liam had gotten an 95 on his math test and his IQ was just around lips as the school had tested the boy last week. Lip smiled and was so proud of him. Carl had not been doing well in his grade 11 year as he was more of a hands on learner and couldn't stand learning with text books or taking notes. Mickey had made a deal with him that if he tries his hardest and gets at least passing Marks on his midterms next month then Carl could come work at the shop with him, paid and he would be learning. God _Ian loved him._ Debbie was doing well in grade 11 as well, she was still on the debate team as well as working a part time job Patsy's. Mandy had gotten a promotion. Yev had told them how he had started kindergarden a few months ago and about chuck in which lip looked at Mickey and said "Tire Iron or gun?" causing all of to laugh but little Yev was just confused.

After many games of hide and seek with uncle Carl yev had passed out on mickeys shoulder,Mickey slowly falling asleep with him. The boys were tired and eveyone had work in the morning so  Ian had decided it was best to call it a night. Ian had drove to Lanas little apartment and had Mickey take the sleeping boy upstairs.

"No daddy, don't go" Yev cried as he had woken up while Mickey was laying his son in bed.

'Im sorry Buddy I have too" Micky told the boy crouching down, rubbing his thumb over the little boys forehead.

"But I want you to be here when I wake up" He said sadly. This broke Mickey. Mickey never thought hed be a weekend dad, he never thought his son would be asking him to stay because the home his son lived in would be  his home as well.

"You sleep over next weekend with daddy and Ian yes?" Lana said, coming behind him. Mickey had wanted the little boy to sleep over for a while but didn't want to push, what if asking for him to sleep over made lana pull away? He was playing lanas game at her speed with no arguments. 

"Okay.. goodnight papa" The little boy said before turning over and letting his eyes drop closed.

-

Over the next few days Mickey had noticed a change in the younger boy, he had way more energy than normal, two nights ago Mickey had woken up to Ian scrubbing the kitchen floor at 3 am, he had hardly been to bed, it was starting to worry him. he knew what this meant, he knew the signs.

"Hey babe, can I ask you something?" Mickey asked walking into the kitchen. Ian looked up from his bowl of cereal and nodded as he finished chewing. 

"Promise you won't get mad?" he asked, again receiving another nod.

"Have you been taking your meds?" 

Ian looked at him, he had two choices. Lie or tell the truth. _He picked the first option_.

"Yes babe" He said getting up and putting his bowl in the sink before placing a kiss on his lovers cheek and leaving for work hoping that this conversation would be over.But it wasn't, something wasn't right and Mickey fucking knew it.

-

It wasn't much longer until the depressive episode hit Ian right in the face, and thats when he knew he fucked up but it was to late.

"Ian? Baby?" Mickey asked running through the apartment. Mickey was at work when he had gotten a call from Ians boss saying that he hadn't shown up for work today and when she had called Ian their was no answer. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind as he quickly dropped everything he was doing and rushed home only yelling out Ian in which only iggy understood.

Ian didnt say anything back, he didn't call out or move, he just laid their. When Mickey opened his bedroom door and saw the boy laying their his heart had broken, he knew this was next but he wanted nothing more than to believe his boyfriend.

"Baby?" he said again in a whisper, feeling like if he said anything louder it would break Ian. 

He didn't reply, not knowing what words to say, he just turned over to look at his boyfriend with tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today? I think so.


	6. It's just us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lip asks Mandy to spend the rest of her life with him. Ian gets home from the hospital, Mickey cries, Ian cries, love happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda an emotional roller coaster chapter   
> Pop by!:) Tumblr: shameless-addicted   
> With love   
> xx

When Mandy had gotten to the apartment her and lip shared, later than normal as she had been hanging out with a friends from work she expected lip to be passed out on the couch, like normal. Possibly with a beer in his hand on curled up with blankets around him. But when she walked in the door it was the totally the opposite, there was pictures of the couple all around the walls of the living room and blacked balloons coming down from the ceiling, followed by candles lit around the room.

  
As she was looking around the room lip came out of the kitchen, looking handsome as ever, with a glass of wine for his soon to be fiance. Mandy had tears in her eyes, although she didn't know why he was doing all this, it was so sweet of him. Mandy didn't need a lot from lip to be happy, she just needed him and his love.

"Come sit with me" Lip said smiling at her. She dropped her bag and left it on the floor along with her shoes and jacket. Not really caring where she left them. She smiled back and made her way to the couch, sitting next to him and gladly excepting the glass of wine. Lip wrapped his arm around the shorter girl and brought her closer, causing her head to lay on his shoulder.

"Did you ever think we would end up here? You and me, almost out of the south side, living together, happy and in love?" Lip asked her.

"I wanted us to have this, but honestly no" Mandy said moving her eyes to look at lips face.

"Why baby?"

"Because at first this was just sex, then I felt more and you got scared and kicked me out, then we spent a long time not seeing or talking to each other but everyday went by I missed you and I would have done anything to get to this point. Then after I saw you and walked out of the kitchen you came to my house drunk and told me you loved me and now its us." Mandy said, somewhat sadly.

"God I was an idiot" Lip said leaning his head in his lovers. This is it lip, now, do it.

Lip stood up, taking the chance because he knew that after hearing that, this was right. Taking Mandys hand with him causing her to stand up with him. They were standing centimeters apart, Lip looking right into her eyes.

"When I got you back, I promised myself that I wouldn't waste time anymore, that I wouldn't let you go again. Because you can only lose a great thing once in a life time and have it actually come back, Mandy I don't want to live without you again because I cant. I don't want to wake up and not have you next to me anymore or spend one more fucking day wondering what would have been if i hadn't made such a stupid mistake. I got my chance to see for myself what would have happened and now im taking. Mandy I want to grow old with you, live in our first house together, have kids. i want you everyday until my last day." Lip unhooked himself and bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

-

"Mr Milkovich" The doctor called, Mickey stood up as fast as possible and walked over to the doctor.

"Mr Milkovich, your boyfriend passed out from lack of food and water, his body was going into starvation mode. As you told nurses earlier that he is bipolar along with the meds hasn't been taking,and how he's been in a depressive episode, we have given him a high dosage of meds and are intravenously giving him a food supplement and  liquids to get him back to normal. Once he wakes up and is stable you can bring him home. He will be sleepy and out of it due to the meds. We are going to send you hope with a liquid version if his meds and if he is still in a sleepy state then youll have to give it to him by needle okay?" Mickey took in all of the information the doctor had thrown at him, trying to understand the doctor words. But Ian was okay, and thats all that matters.

"You can go in now, im sure you want to see him" The doctor told him before closing up Ians chart and walked away.

Mickey had made a quick call to Fi to update her on everything the doctor had told him and then she asked if the family should come and Mickey replied with "No, I think if he sees you all here it could upset him. Im taking him back home in a few hours. Ill call you then."

"Hey Mickey?" She said before hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't your fault" and with that she hung up.

Mickey walked into Ians room, hearing the heart monitor and looking at the few wires and tubes hooked up to him.

"Damit Gallagher" Mickey said out loud, his voice breaking. He was so angry, angry at Ian for stopping his meds, Angry that the love of his life wasnt at home in his bed but in a hospital bed, Angry because it felt like He could have lost the ginger and that pain and fear killed Mick.

 

He sat there for a long time, his hand in Ians, talking to him about stupid things and how sorry he was.

"Hey mick" Ian said a few hours later, his voice soft and quite. He turned over to look at Mickey.

"Come here" Ian adds, trying his best to move over to make some room. Mickey nods and crawls into bed with the boy, wrapping his arms around the weak boy.

"Don't ever fucking do this again, do you understand Ian? I cant lose you I just got you" Mickey says, feeling tears brimming to his eyes, shutting them quickly so they dont fall.

"Im sorry, I love you" Ian says closing his eyes, leaning his head on Mickeys shoulder.

"I love you too" Mickey says, kissing his forehead before Ian had fallen back asleep.

-

Mandys reply "Of course I will stupid, I love you" kept repeating in lips head as he watched his fiancé sleep in his arms. This moment had been more than perfect, he felt so complete. He can just imagine how beautiful she will look walking down the isle, or he can imagine what it would be like when she told him they were having a baby or their house that hopefully one day they would live in. He just wanted to give her an amazing rest of her life to replace the bad start she didn't deserve.

-  
Ian had woken up every few hours here and there and said simple things to Micky like hello, I love you, I'm sorry, can we go home?, all of them being said following him to pass right back out only moments later. 

It was now 4 am on Thursday morning and even though they had only been in the hospital for 5 hours it felt like much longer and Mickey didn't like it.

He wondered how Ian would be in a few days and if it would still be safe for the little boy to come sleep over. He wondered if Ian was going to be okay and if the boy would talk to Mickey about all that was happening. Mickey wanted that. He wanted Ian to be open with him, about it all. The bad days and the good. Mickey would be there on every single fucking bad day and he'd be there on every good day as well, he would be Ian's rock, always and for fucking ever or some gay shit like that.

  
Ian had managed to stay awake for 3 hours, him and Micky talking about Sioux ransoms stuff, neither of them wanting to talk about the real topic at hand until they had left, in the stately of their home. When the doctor came in and asked Ian a bunch of questions, making him promise to be honest no matter how bad he wanted to leave. And he was, nothing but honest. He felt a little better than he had since Sunday, he actually felt like eating something, or moving, death not on his mind anymore. When Mickey had come back in he said it was okay to take Ian home. So that's what he did.

 

The car ride was silent, mickeys hand on Ian's while the raven hair boy drove, it wasn't awkward or angry silence, it was living and comfortable.

When they got home Ian sat down, knowing the talking was going to happen now, and he was sure Mickey would get angry for fucking up.

"Ian baby.. please tell me what happened" Mickey said lovingly, not a hint of anger or disappointment anywhere in his voice.

"I just.. I wanted to make sure this was all real. That my pills weren't causing fake happiness, or that I wasn't seeing your love as more than what it was. I wanted to make sure it was me and not the pills. At the beginning it was, I felt the same and it made me so happy. And then I got manic without realizing I did, because I never know until the depressive starts. And then it started and I realized how bad I fucked up" Ian said, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Ian, this love we have, isn't brought to you by the pills you take. This love you feel is the love I have for you baby. Those pills make you stable, they don't make you feel things you don't and even if you did that love would still be the same pills or not. But you can't go off them. I was so fucking worried about you. It was like I was sitting there watching the love of my life slowly break and I couldn't do anything to fucking fix it. When I could you on the floor I thought you were dead, I thought you had taken all of your pills, I thought I fucking lost you" Mickey said, whispering the end. He was now crying and so was Ian. They were a mess, but thy and were each other's messes and that was okay.   
"I won't, I promise. You'll never lose me Mick" Ian cried, placing a kiss mixed with love and tears on the older boys lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably updating again today after this, falling in love with writing this book


	7. Friday and the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev sleeps over and we look at what the next two months hold. Mandy celebrates her birthday with her favourite people and the Milkovichs get the most amazing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just did a huge brainstorm for this book and have planed like the next 5 chapters, so excited for this omg  
> Stop by for more gallavich:)) Shameless-addicted  
> with love, lis  
> xx

After two days of Mickey not leaving Ian's side unless it was to get his meds, lots of cuddles and binge watching tv episodes it was 1 pm on Friday afternoon.

Mickey had asked Ian many times if he wanted him to ask Yev to sleepover next weekend, to give him some more time but every time he asked Ian said no. He didn't need more time, it was time to get back to the real word.   
He was still a little tired and even a little off but he was getting better and seeing little Yev would help him. So both the boys got dressed and headed to the little boys school and was almost half away across town.

 

They signed into the office and walked down to the end of the hall where Yevs call was. All the adorable little kids getting ready, neither of them saying anything, waiting for the little boy to find them.

"I get to see my dad today" Yev said to his best friend, John.

"And his boyfriend, who's like my other dad. We are trying to convince my dad to get us a bunny." Yev added, taking his backpack off the hook. Ian and Mickey both smiled like crazy before Mickey walked right behind his son.

"A bunny huh?" He asked, Yev turned around so fast telling a loud "DADDY" and hugging him.

" _This is priceless_ " Ian thought. Seeing the smile on both of his boys faces made everything from the weeks past fall away.

"IAN" Yev yelled letting go and running over to the tall firetruck standing by the door. He bent down and picked up the boy with brown hair and smiled.

"Are you feeling better? Daddy said you had a cold. I missed you" Yev said wrapping his little arms around Ian's neck. He could have cried, but not sad tears, happy tears. He felt so loved from such a little boy.

"All better now that I have you and your dad" Mickey smiled, watching his two favourite boys acting like that.

 

Mickey and Ian had taken the little boy to get ice cream before they had gone home. Ian had decided that homemade tacos sounded like a good idea and went into the kitchen to get the meat out for dinner.

"Yev is gonna sleep in your room since your ass has been in mine the last few months, do you mind?" Mickey asked walking into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Ians.

"Of course not babe" Ian replied back, casuing a small smile to play on mickeys lips.

"How you feeling?" Ian put down the frying pan and turned around to face the blue eyed boy, wrapping his arms around Micks waist.

"Here with you and yev, thats all I need right now. Ive taken my meds. I feel okay. I missed our little family alot the last week. It feels normal and i like it" Ian said kissing his lips.

" _our little family_ "

 

The three days had been the best since all of this had started. Mickey loved getting woken up by little feet jumping on the bed and giggles as Ian had picked up Yev and thrown him over his shoulder to bring him into the kitchen to make breakfast while Mickey woke up. Nothing made either of the older boys happier than to have their little family.

When Sunday afternoon came around all of them were a little sad.

"But I don't wanna go home daddy. I wanna stay here" Yev said as Mickey and him sat on Ians bed while Ian packed up his pjs and stuffed Bunny he had brought with him.

"You can come back next week baby, and the weekend after that and all the other ones" Mickey said, trying to make the little boy feel better, but it didnt. Yevgeny just dropped his head and nodded. Mickeys heart broke a little at the sight.

"When I come back can we build a fort? and watch movies in it? Can bunny come in with me?" Yev asked as Mickey was helping his son get his coat on as Lana had texted Mickey saying she was on her way up.

"Of course we can, we can do whatever you want" Mickey smiled at him. Ian had come out of the bathroom as the knock on the door came. Both their hearts dropping. They didn't want this to end.

"Bye Ian" Yev said running over and hugging his knees,"Ill see you soon don't be sad bunny" Yev said looking up from so far down to see a small smile aper on Ian's face. He bent down and hugged the little boy before he let go so Yev could hug his dad.

It was safe to say Mickey didn't want to let go. He hated this. He didn't want to be a weekend dad. Yev sleeping over just made Mickey realize even more how stupid he was to walk out on his son.

 

After they left the two boys went back into Mickeys room and laid down.

"I miss the little fucker" 

"Me too" Ian replied, placing his head on Mickeys chest.

"I was thinking, what If I moved into your room and we changed mine into one for Yev? With his own bed and stuff, I mean we dont have too or if you are ready-"

"Ian babe, stop rambling. I think its an amazing idea" Mickey chucked before placing a kiss on Ians head.

 

-

Over the next two months a lot had happened. Ian and Mandy had started planing the wedding, sometimes with wine, sometimes without, but mostly with wine. They had totally redone Ian's bedroom that was now yevs. The little boy loved it, it was blues and yellows, Mickey and Ian had spent a week after dinner putting it all together. One day last week Carl had come yelling through the garage to tell Mickey he had passed all his midterms with a 65 which not only impressed Carl himself but impressed Mickey and Carl was officially the first Gallgher boy to work at the garage. Lip had gotten in one of the top space engineers programs that north side Chicago had, which meant Mandy and Lip had spent all night..celebrating. 

Family dinner still happened, every other Sunday and Yev never missed one. Carl had become extremely close with the 6 year old. So much so that he had started rubbing off on the little boy, which Mickey was proud of. Even though Mickey would never say any of this to his face, if his son turned out to be like anyone he would pick Carl, Carl is loyal and strong and has a huge heart. Plus he got out of the game young, much unlike any of the Milkovich boys.

Mickey had such strong hopes that his son would grow up and never have to be in the game and that hopefully he could get a house outside of Chicago and never grow up in the conditions he did. He just wanted so much more for his son than he got, he is willing to do anything to make sure he got that.

-

It was a Friday when Lip had left early to head to his childhood home to help Ian and Mickey set up for Mandys birthday party. They were going to do it outside in the back yard, where they had set up fair lights and a fire pit because Carl and Yev instated on smores and when Ian said that he definitely agreed. _"What are these boys doing to me"_   Mickey thought.

As the plan was to get shitfaced for her birthday and it was the weekend everyone had brought backpacks or bags with clothes in them as no one would be driving home. Carl had told Ian and Mickey that he would only drink one beer and spend the night with little yevvy so they could have some fun. Yev had started coming over more on week days and then slept over on weekends and they loved it, they really did but it was nice of carl to do that so they could have a night off.

"WE HAVE SMORES NOW?" yev said running to Carl. 

"Soon bud, once aunt Mandy gets here" Yev nodded and ran back off to play with his toys.

Although Carl could take a punch and looked like a strong guy, because he was, he didn't take anyones bullshit and had the ability to act extremely south sided when needed, but Carl had a big heart, a huge one. He had a soft sport for family, and children. He often thinks about what it would be like to have his own family, to have his own little yevys running around, there was only one problem with that, he needed a girl that he didnt have. He had had relationships before, and thought he was catching hard feelings but they always left or cheated on him. _Fucking sluts_. He wanted a relationship like Lip and Mandy Or Ian and Mickey. He wanted love.

 

Once Mandy had gotten to the house the party kicked off, Carl and Ian and Yev ran aroud with sparklers and Mickey was drinking with Tony and Lip, Fiona, V and Mandy were talking about wedding things. Everyone was happy and they liked it like that.

Mickeys phone started ringing, when he saw the caller ID his heart dropped. _CPD._

_"_ turn the music off" He yelled and kev did what was asked.

_"_ Hello?" He answered.(One sided conversation)

"Yes this is him"

"Are you sure?"

"Theres what?"

"Could I come get that tomorrow"

"How much?" he asked the cop to repeat the amount. 

"Your not fucking with me?"

"Yeah, you too" and with that he hung up.

"Carl Could you take Yev in for a second" Mickey asked, Ian got worried and so did Mandy. Carl nodded before picking yev up and bring him up the stairs into the back door.

"The fuckers dead. and we get all his money"Mickey said, laughing a little.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Someone killed the fucker in jail. Apparently he had a shit tone of money we didn't know about in a bank account and its ours" Mickey said again,

"Hes dead? Like actually dead?" Ian asked, mickey nodded. Screams and cheers happened next, followed by a lot of boos flowing.

"Happy birthday sis" Mickey said coming over and hugging her.

"Its Finally over Mick, No more fear" She said taking a seat on the grass, him quickly following behind her.

"No more fear" He repeated her words smiling.

"So how much?"

"More than half a mill. Tell me why we grew up in this shit whole with hardly anything?" Mickey said.

"If we didnt live here we wouldn't have all of this" She said pointing to the family around her, "So it was all worth it" She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. 


	8. Talks and some new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people move across the street of the garage and have a few boys smitten, The older milkovichs do something for Mickey and Mandy. Micky tells them about An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we are welcoming three new characters:)  
> Tumblr: Shameless-addicted

_A week later.._

 

The boys were at the garage just like they were most Mondays, talking, working, a few beers here and there. It was perfect for them. No one ever thought Mickey Milkovich would look forward going to work everyday, but he does, and then he goes home to his boyfriend and he looks forward to that too. 

This had been going extremly well for him lately and, although he wouldn't say this out loud, It scared him. When things in the past went well they blew up in his face, he was tired of it. All he wanted was for this to fucking last. The next day after Mick had gotten the call Mandy, Tony and him went down to the police station. They had told the siblings that Terry told them he had been saving money from his "Jobs" and now that he is gone it was theirs. The 5 siblings had agreed to split it 5 ways, 120,000 each. None of them could even believe that much money existed, let alone terry having it.

" So Carl, when are you gonna get a girlfriend? Its been along time since the last one, changing teams like your brother Gallagher?" Tony asked causing the others to laugh but Carl just gave him the finger and rolled his eyes.  

"Last time I checked you don't have one either, Maybe Micks just following in your foot steps" Carl replied. The boys joked about these kinda things often, it always ended with laughs and never hard feelings, they liked it that way.

"Could you Imagine? Two of Terry's kids gay? I wish he coulda lived to see the day" Mickey said with a smile on his face.

They continued talking, laughing and working until they heard the door ding, which Carl got up from his chair and said he'd get it. When he walked out he saw  a beautiful girl, probably 23, so too old for him, but he thought she was beautiful none the less. She was holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Hi how can I help you?" Carl smiled at her.

"Me and my siblings just opened a cafe across the street, I wanted to come in and say hello, introduce myself." She smiled.

"Mickey, Tony, Ig come here" Carl yelled as she gave him the plate and smiled in return.

"This is the mystery owner that bought across the street" Carl told the boys, all of them with confused and someone happy faces, they thought someone was going to be their compation that would need to be handled the old Milkovich style but happily it wasnt, Mick didn't feel like getting his hands dirty.

"Im Sophia, my two younger siblings are still across the street"She smiled sweetly at them all.

"Well Im Iggy and this is Mickey and Tony. Youve already met Carl" He smiled. " _God shes beautiful_ " Iggy thought to himself.

"Well as you know im Sophia and my younger sister is Lily and then my younger brothers name is Grayson" She said.

"Its nice to meet you, if you need anything let us know" Iggy said back to her, all the other boys looked at each other, weirded out. Iggy normally didn't do things just to help out and even more so when its a stranger. He had a crush on her.

"Hey are you guys hiring?" Carl asked before she left, causing her to turn back around.

"Don't you work here?"

"Not for me, for my younger brother. Our eldest sister has been on his ass lately about getting a job. Hes a good people person and he's extremely smart"

"You tell him to come by and see me, Ill see what I can do" She smiled before turning around and walking out the door.

"Iggy has a crush. Iggy has a crush" Mickey and Tony started singing, easily annoying the middle brother.

"If yall don't shut the fuck up in the next few moments Ill rip your tongues out"

"I didn't know that was a family thing"Ian said walking into the shop.

-

Liam ran out of the house as fast as possible, not wanting to risk being slow and not getting the job. He didn't understand why Fiona was on his on his ass about getting a job, it wasn't like it was before, not every sibling needed to get a job so they live anymore. He had spent weeks trying to explain to her that school was extremely important to him and his grades needed to come first but she wasn't having it, she wasn;t listening. But Liam was actually kind of excited for this job, He loved people and coffee and it seemed like a good fit for him, Carl had said the people were really nice, which made him feel better.

After about a ten Minute walk he made it to the shop, 'Karens cafe" In big letters along the front. The story was beautiful, all the colours went together, the fonts of menus and on the bulding were a little fancy but still "basically south side still" friendly. He loved it. He walked through the door and saw a boy, he was unpacking boxes and blasting a machine gun kelly song. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His body, from what Liam could tell, was ripped, definitely some kind of athlete. " _God he's beautiful_ " Liam thought to himself.

"Can I help you?"The boy asked, quickly pausing his music and looking at Liam.

"I was told to come ask for Sophia? She told my brother she might have a job for me" He said a little shyly, looking at his feet. What fuck was happening? Liam wasn't shy.

'Carls brother right?" He said smiling down at Liam, he just nodded.

"Im Liam" He said, extending his hand for the boy to shake.

"Grayson" He smiled, just like the rest of him, his smile was beautiful and it made Liam's heart stop.

"She just stepped out to get lunch but she told me you could have the job and to help me unpack plates" He said handing Liam the apron.

"She doesn't want to interview me?" He asked confused but gladly taking the apron from the cute boy in front of him.

"I asked the same thing, she said she got a good vibe from your brothers? How many of those do you have? She said something about like 4 for them? He asked as Liam moved behind thr counter with him, starting to unpack.

"Some of those were Milkovich's, Me and carl are Gallagher's" Liam laughed, Grayson just gave him a confused look.

 

"So your telling me that because of your gay brother you now have some weird two family family?" Grayson asked after an hour of Liam explaining it all to the boy.

"Basically" he laughed.

"I hope someday I have a boyfriend like that. To be so excepted by a family that you basically turn into one big one"Grayson smiled, looking right at Liam. " _Hes gay_ " Liam smiled.

-

"Why did you call me here dickface?"She asked Tony. While Carl was out getting Lunch he had called Mandy and Coilin to com over to the garage, a house of Milkovichs.

"Mandy, Mickey, Sit" Tony said, dragging a chair next to the one already places in front of the three older brothers.The younger siblings gave each other a scared look, had tony gone back to the game? He promised.

"Growing up we couldn't protect you, we couldn't save you from dad because it would have hurt all of us more. So now its our turn to give you a safe home. When we get all of dads money next week we are giving you two half of our money, for your futures, for your homes. Mandy is getting married soon and like fuck will she not be having a Gallagher-Milkovich soon, Mickey had Ian and we all know that isn't changing anytime soon, plus he has yev and maybe one day him and Ian will want more. We want you out of the southside, our nieces and nephews growing up in any sort of way to the way we did."Tony explained to the both of them. Mandy had tears in her eyes and mickey couldn't help but smile.

"Since we are taking about Money and stuff, Ive been thinking about doing something for Ian" Mickey smiled, All the siblings turned to him.

"What? Tell me now" Mandy looked at him.

"Well.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Its a little short:( So much more on the way!


	9. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a break in at the garage happens Ian is left alone with Yev. After weeks of planing Mickey figures out how to tell Ian. Liam has many thoughts in his head, so does Grayson. Carl meets lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im back:)  
> I hope you like this chapter  
> I made my first gallavich video edit today:)  
> go check it out on my tumblr? shameless-addicted  
> BTW:: if you wanna know what the cafe looks like then look up "Karen's cafe one tree hill, season 9" that's how I imagine the cafe in the book looking

 

"Hey carl, Mandy wants to know if youll go across to the cafe and ask Sophia if she will make cupcakes for the wedding? ever since Liam brought her one from work she's been all about them" Mickey said walking back  out to the front of the store where Carl was working today.

"Right now?" He asked, Mickey looked around, it wasn't a busy day and they only had a few cars from the back. He nodded. 

Carl walked across the street and into the cafe. For only being the second day it was crazy busy. He was proud of them, they had been putting so much work into the cafe. Liam had come home a one or two am a few nights last week. For some reason he seemed so much happier and Carl couldn't put a finger on it. A girl maybe? _ha has if_. No one knew Liam's secret, No one knew that it wasn't girls he was interested in. He played it off so much better than Ian ever did, this time Fiona really didn't know. He knew how supportive they were to Ian, how no one cared, he was the same old Ian. But Liam already felt like he wasn't as apart of the family as the rest of them. he was black for fuck sakes, now he was gay? He didn't want to feel anymore left out than he had already felt.

 

"Hey Liam is Sohp here?" Carl asked sitting down on the bar stool. 

"Ill be back" Liam said grabbing a tray with coffees and rushing over to the table. For a Saturday it was packed.

"Your looking for Sophia?" A girl asked. She had brown hair and blue eyes, she was fucking beautiful, breath taking even.

"Um, yeah. Mandy wanted to know about wedding cupcakes, she makes great ones"  Carl asked, looking her up and down, _damn_.

"She's on the phone with one of our distributers right now. Would you mind waiting" She asked looking up from the coffee machine once more.

"Sure beautiful, Im carl" He said sticking out his hand for her. She quickly wiped her hand on her apron and took his in hers.

"Lily, the second oldest in the craziness that is the Santiago family"  She laughed. Carl didn't understand where all this beautiful siblings came from but shit was he hooked.

"You haven't met crazy until you've met the Gallagher-Milkovich family sweethert" He winked at her, causing her to giggle. " _HER FUCKING GIGGLE"_ He thought to himself.

"Well Id deffently like to hear that story" She said leaning on the counter, her eyes looking in his.

"Well you'd have to go on a date with me to hear the end of it" Carl said smirking at her. He wasn't sure why he had all of this confidence with a girl he didn't really know, but she was beautiful and she just seemed so sweet, like she was everything carl had dreamed for.

 

"Well I guess Im out of luck" She smirked, his head dropped a little.

"Hey Im kidding, Come by after we close?" She smiled. His smile had it all worth it.

"Ill see ya then" He said before getting off his bar stool and waving goodbye.

-

"Hey Ian can you come here?" Mickey called from the bedroom.

"Ill be right back yev" Ian said standing up from his spot on the floor he was once in playing legos with Yev. Ian walked into the bedroom they now shared and looked confused as he was pulling on pants and a hoodie, leaving his pj pants on the floor.

"They garage got broken into, Tony got hit. Can you watch Yev for a little?" He asked, as if Ian would say no.

"Of course, be careful yeah?" Mickey nodded and walked closer to Ian, grabbing his face and giving him a kiss before saying goodbye to yev and leaving.

 

"Well its just us now yevvy so whatcha wanna do? We can play legos or watch a movie or anything really?"

"We watch toy story?" He asked, his big blue eyes going wide. Just like his dad.

"All 3?" Ian asked picking him up off the floor and placing in on their couch.

"YAY" He yelled, clapping hid hands together. God Ian loved this kid.

 

When Mickey came home at 9 at night the sight he saw made the horrible day fall away. His son and his boyfriend had passed out on the couch, yevs head on ians lap and Ians head on fallen on his shoulder as his arms were wrapped around the little boys. It was fucking adorable, so much so that Mickey had taken a picture of it before picking yev up and placing him in bed, going back out to the living room to do the same.

-

Carl had watched across the street, as Grayson walked to the front of the door, turning the open sign over, " ** _Closed_** " now being on the sign. That was his que. We walked across the streat, with a lily in his hand. He knew it wasn't original but lilies had been his favourite flower since he was younger and it just seemed to hit. 

When he nocked on the door Lily's eyes wandered up to the window and a small smile fell on her face as she saw the cute boy standing infront of him, she got up and unlocked the door letting him in.

"Im sorry I look like a mess, I didn't want to run home and leave you thinking I stood you up" She said taking her apron off of her waist and placing it on the breakfast bar.

"Don't worry you look beautiful" He told her causing a blush to seep through her cheeks.

"I thought we could sit and eat the rest of the coffee cake I made that no one ate and you can tell me all about your family, like you promised me" She said walking around to the other side of the bar, bending down to get to plates and a fork. 

"So, you want me to start from when things became Gallagher-Milkovich? or just from the Gallaghers?" He asked as they sat down, a plate and a fork in both hands.

"I want you to start wherever you feel comfortable with. Something tells me this family of yours have been through a lot. I don't wanna push" She said taking a big bite of cake. "S _omething tells me Im really gonna like this girl"_ He thought.

"So it all started when Fi was 10" Carl said, looking back into her beautiful eyes.

 

"He did that?"

"Yes"

"Your dad?"

"Yes"

"If I ever see him Ill kill him"

"Slow down tough guy" He laughed causing her to blush, he had been doing so all night.

"Keep going, I need to know"

  
"So everyone thought Liam wasn't franks but it turns out that Ian wasn't?"

"Yes"

"Oh my god"

"What"

"This family, I hate it but love it all at the same time, its very confusing" She says grabbing another piece of cake.

"It gets better" He laughs.

 

"Is she still around?" 

"No"

"Good, because I don't like her"

"Yeah, no one likes Monica, thats kinda how it is" He said

"Im sorry if That sounded rude-" Lily was cut off by crashing and yelling in the kitchen.

"Liam and Grayson are back there doing god knows what" She laughed rolling her eyes.

-

Over the next week Lily and Carl had spent every night after closing talking, getting to each other, often until 1 or 2 in the morning and even after the 4 or 5 hour talk none of them really wanted to leave. She had learned all about the Gallaghers and the Kilkovichs and he had learned a lot about the Santiago's, but also about themselves. He learned that Lily loved to read, her head was normally in a book and if it wasn't she was drawing. He learned that she would be starting school with him next week and they had a few classes together as she was in the arts program and that took up some time in her schedule. She told him how easy it was to get lost in a tv show and how important it was for him to know that she could sit and watch disney movies all day long.

Lily had learned that Carl had a huge heart, that he protected his own and never went a day without knowing that the ones he cared for were okay. She learned about his past and juvie and told him more than once that his past didn't make him who he was. He really liked her for that.

Carl hadn't made a move on lily and lily didn't make a move on Carl, besides hand holding when he walked her home, that was it. Carl was more than okay with that, he didn't want to rush, whatever it was that was going on with them. She was different and he liked that.

 

 

Mickey had spent the last week making sure everything could work, he called all the people he needed too, made sure all the money from terry had come in, which it did. He had gone to the store earlier today and got all the things for the first part.

Ian woke up to his phone going off, he opened his eyes enough to see the contact name. _Mick_. Thats when he realized he was alone in bed.

"Mick? Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked 

"Yeah yeah, listen, Im gonna send you an address on your phone. Drive to it and meet me there. Il see you soon firecrotch" Mickey told the boy at once before hanging up leaving Ian with a thousand questions.

Even though he didn't want to Ian got up, pulled sweats and a hoodie on and got in his car. He wasn't sure what was going on or happening but one thing was for sure, he was going to kill Mickey for waking him up at 3 In the morning.

When Ian pulled into the driveway it was long, there was a dim light up a little, thats when he saw Mickey standing there, a huge smile on his face.

"Mickey Whats going on?" He asked.  Ian took in his surroundings, there was candles in glass jars everywhere on a huge piece of land.

"Come here, walk with me" Mickey told his boyfriend, sticking out his hand.

"Im about to do some pretty faggy shit here, don't laugh okay?"  He added, Ian nodded and smiled.

"I knew I wanted you in the future, when I saw you with Liam when he was younger. And then I knew it again when I saw you with my son. But i've known for a long time that I wanted more than an apartment and boyfriends with you. So thats what this is, the start to more" Mickey says as he stops walking. He turns to Ian and Looks him right in the eyes.

"Ian this is where you finally get the face home you always told me you wanted. Where frank or Monica cant hurt you. Where you wont worry about losing it. Where you get to go to sleep and wake up in a place that actually feels like your own. and the best part is that it will be My safe place too, where I don't have to worry about being beaten or being myself. This place is our safe place and I wouldn't want it with anyone else." 

"When I found out terry died and left us money that is when I thought of this, Ive been thinking and planing all week" They start walking again.

"This will be the front door, and the living room, followed buy a huge kitchen. The a beautiful back yard with a pool for Yev and Mandys babies, maybe even ours someday" He told Ian walking around all the candles. Thats when it hit Ian, Mickey had built a house out of candles.

"Mickey what are you saying?" He asked, he needed to be clear.

"Im saying that Im not good with feelings, I show it instead of saying it. So Im showing you that you are more to me and this is more to me. Its been 7 months with you and 3 years loving you. I want more. This is the land I bought and within the next month people will start building our dream house"

"Out of the south side?" Ian asked, he was in so much shock.

"Out of the south side" Mickey repeated. Ian started crying, happy tears. Mickey had seemed to make so many of his dreams come true.

"I love you" Ian told Mickey, his hands on mickeys cheeks, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too" Mickey said back before closing the space and letting Ian's lips fall on to his.

 


	10. A beautiful mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tells carl more about her family, just like his hers was anything but normal. They have their first dance. Ian and Mickey start making house plans and talk about the possibility of some things. Lip and Mandy talk about having a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday, It wasn't a good day. Hope you like this chapter.

When Ian and Mickey returned home that night nothing but smiles and kisses were exchanged, neither of them really having words to explain how they felt. After taking a shower, saving water an all. Ian had changed into sweat pants and mickey had changed into boxers before meeting in the middle and laying in Micks bed.

"Really? A house? One that is truly ours?" Ian said, moving his head enough to see the moons light hitting Mickeys face.

"Yes firecrotch, now go to sleep" Mickey mumbled, trying his best to stay half asleep.

"Could our kitchen be like one of those dream ones from Ikea? Could we host family dinners there? what about a toy room for yev?" Ian rambled spitting out different ideas as he thought them.

"You can have anything you fucking want as long as you let me go to sleep" He told the younger boy, sounding annoyed but he wasn't, he was just as happy and excited as Ian was honestly. He had never had a nice house or a safe one for that matter and now he was building both in one with the love of his life. Being with Ian made him feel safe and now even more so than ever.

"Noo Mick talk to me. Theres so many thing Im thinking about" Ian cried shaking the boy who desperately wanted to sleep.

"5 things today and then the rest tomorrow" Mickey said finally opening his eyes to look at Ian.

"Okay, well You said about a pool. what if we put the pool between the 4 trees that were far apart and maybe put twinkle lights around it so when its night the pool still looks beautiful. And maybe we could ask Lana and Yev to move in with us, so we no longer have to be weekend dads or something. I hate saying goodbye to him. What if out bedroom and grey and white? whos-" 

"What did you just say?" Mickey asked, cutting Ian off quickly.

"White and grey?"

"No"

"About yev?"

"Yeah"

"Well we don't have too, I just thought it would be nice. I hate saying goodbye to him and I know  you do too. Plus lana and us have become closer I think. If you don't want to or it makes you uncomfortable we don't have too"

"God I fucking love you" Mickey smiled, rolling so he was on top on Ian, his arms still wrapped around the boy on the bottom.

"Funny we have never been in this place before" Ian laughed causing Mickey to hit him a little. Mickey looked in to the boys green eyes that sparkled with happiness.

"I love you too tough guy" Ian smirked before brining his lips up to Ians.

It didn't take long before things got heated, Mickey kissing his way down Ian slowly. Knowing that the longer he took the Harder Ian got.

"Mickey I swear to god" Ian mocked as his hand slipped under is waist band, His mouth following not to far behind.

-

"So tell me about your family" Carl smiled at her.

"There really isn't much to tell. Dad left when I was little, mom wasn't around too much, gone all day, sometimes all night too but she wasn't rude or anything. Sophia spent her life raising us and when Mom passed away our dad came back and some stuff happened and we left" She said simply, like it was nothing.

"How did she pass?" Carl asked but felt bad as the words left his mouth, he had hoped it wasn't to personal for her.

"Cancer"

"Im sorry"

"Hey don't be" She told him, putting her hand over top of his,

 

 

 

Lily and Carl sat in the cafe again, her beautiful brow eyes looking into his blue ones.

"What are you looking at goof?" She laughed as her cheeks seemed to go a little red.

"How beautiful you are" he said honestly, he couldn't believe how beautiful lily was, and how she never failed to make him laugh or smile. He couldn't believe it any of it.

"Dance with me" He told her standing up and putting his hand out for her to take.

"Theres no music" Carl didn't say anything he just took his phone out and clicked on a song he thought was perfect for them. She blushed and took his hand. He brought her close, one hand up with hers and the other on the small of her back. She lightly placed her head on his shoulder and he started swaying her.

_Although you were biased I love your advice_  
_Your comebacks ‒ they're quick_  
_And probably have to do with your insecurities_  
_There's no shame in being crazy,_  
_Depending on how you take these_  
_Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging_

She smiled at the lyrics, this song seemed to fit her and Carl perfectly. She had heard the song before,  _a beautiful mess_ but had never really taken in the lyrics until now. Carl looked down at Lily who had been looking up at him through her eyelashes. Carl brought his head down slowly, almost giving her time to pull away but she didnt. So he took that as a sign and connected his lips to hers. Fucking sparks flew. He didn't want this to end, neither did she.

Soon enough Carl pulled away, not taking his eyes off the girl in his arms, causing a blush to grow on her face.

-

"Do you ever think about the future?" Mandy asked walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom they shared.

"Of course, All the time"

"What do you see?" She added, turning off the lights and falling right into lips arms as she got into bed.

"I see us, you finishing college and me working at my own company, a beautiful house with a lot of room and a family. Having a few littel ones like you running around would be nice. I see the way you are with Yev and the way you use to be with Liam and I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children." He said snuggling into her more.

"Really?" She paused. "You want that all with me?" growing up she never thought anyone would ever want more than a fuck with her, especially lip because for a while that was all he wanted from her.

"Of course I do, I want it all with you baby. What about you? what do you see?"

"3 babies, two boys and a girl. Shed have two brothers that would kick anyones ass for her, kinda like Mick and Igs" She said laughing a little.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this was a little short and wasnt very good:( Its been a bad few days but im trying. A longer better chapter tomorrow I promise. Thank you for all the reads and comments! Its amazing guys. Love you


	11. Guess Whos back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back and fucks the whole family up. Mickey and Lily defend Carl and Ian along with the rest of the gallaghers and Liam runs off to the only person he needs, Grayson. Monica drops a bomb on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story has become an escape for me, something i can do when it feels like things are crashing around me and Im still writing it because you guys keep me going. Thank you for all the support.  
> As always find me on number where I post updates about the book along with some pictures sometimes, Gonna start a hashtag for the book!   
> tumblr: Shameless-addicted

The last two months had been pretty good in the world of Gallagher-Milkovich world, followed by a few Santiago's.

 

Ian and Mickey had been making a whole bunch of plans for the house and after the month and a half of planing they broke ground a week ago.  They were so excited and feeling more in love then they ever have. They had sat lana down and asked her if she would move into the new house with them, her and yev. She said " _As long as my room far away from yours. I don't wanna hear carrot tops moans_ "

 

Lily and Carl had been flirting and kissing for another 3 weeks before he finally asked her out.

_"Its funny I feel like ive known you since I was born" Lily said looking into Carls eyes. His beautiful blue eyes._

_"I know, I like this" He told her, linking his hands with her causing a smile to spread on her lips._

_"I like this too, A lot"_

_"So be my girlfriend. I don't want to wait any longer because if I do I could lose you and You are the best thing thats ever happened in my life"_

Liam and Grayson had been getting closer, they had acted just like best friends and since no one knew Liam was gay no one ever thought any thing of it. But the sweet kisses when no one was looking and the hand holding under the table when they knew no one could see made Liams heart flutter. They weren't official, neither of them asked questions but they followed the rules of dating and never even thought of seeing others. They liked each other a lot.

 

Lip and Mandy had been the same besides wedding planing and looking at houses to buy. Their relationship had never been better and they were both so happy. This is all Mandy had wanted for a long time.

-  
It was two am when Ian got the call, the call that changed his mind set and his world around once again.

He felt stupid for letting 3 words turn everything upside down but he couldn't help it.

" _Monica is back"_

Fiona's words kept replaying over and over in his head, giving him chills down his spine. He needed to go, surely the whole house was up and he was sure that Fiona's next call would be to lip who would have gotten out of bed as soon as he heard the world Monica but he was wasn't going without Mickey, he couldn't.

So he turned his head, to see his beautiful sleeping boyfriend and shook him awake.

"Ian? What time is it?"  
"2:15"  
"Is the house on fire?"  
"No"  
"Has someone broken in?"  
"No"  
"Then I'm going back to bed, love you"Mickey said before turning his head the other way and closing his eyes. 

"Monica's back" he whispered, feeling like if it said it any louder it would all be too real and he didn't want it to be. Mickey didn't say anything, he just got up and walked to his dresser, Pulling out a hoodie and a sweat pants. _God Ian loved him._ As Ian did the same, pulling on sweats he felt himself shake, his legs and arms, his jaw even. Mickey noticed too, pulling red into a hug.

"I won't let her hurt you again Ian, she can't" he whispered in Ian's ear, only getting a nod back. 

The car ride had been silent but as soon as they got there they saw lips car and all the lights on.

"You ready?" Mickey asked talking Ian's hand in his, before they opened the door to the screaming and yelling he could hear inside.

"No, but let's go" he said opening the door.

As soon as they walked inside all the screaming stopped and eyes darted to them.

"Ian! The only one who understands, who's like me" she said and started walking over, opening her arms. Mickey quickly dropped Ian's hand and stood infront of him.

"No Monica he isn't like you. You don't get to use his illness against him" he said getting angry, he was so tired of Monica using his illness as an in to Ian's life. He wasn't gonna let it happen again.

"Mickey he's my son, Move now"

"Your son? You have no idea what that word means. Mothers get to use that word and last time I checked you've walked out more than once on them, you aren't a mother" Mickey said, getting a little louder. Ian had never been so thankful for Mickey until this moment.

"Mickey, that's not fair. I was sick. I'm better now"

"For how long? Until drinking and coke becomes better again? This kids have been dealing with this bullshit all their lives and it needs to stop. If you and Ian 'had the same thing' you'd understand that you coming and going makes him worse. No, if you were a mother you'd understand that. The same way you'd understand the way you break Carls heart because he's the baby boy that keeps forgiving you. Or the way Fiona maybe starts to think she has some help so she can get her life together only for you to leave with their money or some how trying to break the family part.  
You have no idea what it's like to see these guys after you leave and I refuse to see my family hurting like this again"

All the Gallagher siblings had widened eyes, including Ian. None of them knew how but Mickey cared until now.

"Your family? Your just the thug down the street mick, they are my family"

"See Monica, that's where your wrong. Family picks each other up, helps each other when one of them can't do it on it's own, saves the other one when they can't save themselves  and most importantly a family has love and care and even worriment for one another and as far as I can see all you do is break them down while I do everything I possibly can to pick them up" at this point fiona had tears in her eyes and so did Mandy, lip stood in shock and Ian was trying not to cry. 

 

Carl had called lily, asking her to come over, not saying anything but that and she heard the broken sound in his voice as he asked. She told him she'd be right over and to stay put. He could hear the screaming of Monica and Mickey from his place on the first step of the stairs outside. Where he use to sit every time Monica would fight with Fi or Frank as a kid. Carl had tears falling down his face, he couldn't stop them and at this point he wasn't even gonna try at this point. Monica was his weak point, the one that broke him over and over again.  Lily ran to his house as fast as she could, she was worried and scared and needed to know he was okay. She opened the gate and looked at him as his head shot up, tear streams down his face, eyes red and blood shot. 

"Carl baby, what happened" She asked sitting next to him and pulling him in her arms, his head falling on her shoulder.

"Shes back" He whispered, that same heart broken, numb voice coming back again. 

Lily stood up, holding her and put for Carl who of course  took it and the walked inside, hand and hand. Lily had started spending nights at the gallagher house, helping fi with the kids and carl loved her for it, so did Fiona. She had become part of the family.

"You can't come crashing their worlds in again Monica, I wont let you, They don't deserver this" She heard Mickey say as they walked in.

"Hes right, you should probably go" Lily said, angry by the sight of her. She has never met Monica in person, but she knows everything the bitch had done. Carl had spent a whole night crying to her about it and it broke her heart.

All eyes looked at her and carl. Fi's heart broken when she saw Carls tear stained face.

"Who the fuck is she?" Monica said looking over.

"She's my girlfriend" Carl told her wrapping his arms around the girl.

"You have a new girlfriend? Why didnt you tell me" Monica smiled.

"When would he have told you Mon? Before or after you try and get Ian to leave everything again? Before you go on a bender? or maybe before you let another 4 year old drive a car? These kids don't fucking need this and they don't want this. You make this boy or his family cry like this one more time and I wont be so nice" Lily told her, trying to step forward but was held back by her boyfriend.

"Coffee cake has a good fucking point" Mickey said, causing all the siblings to laugh a little, even Ian. Once Lily had brought the boys a coffee cake she had made and it was amazing, after that the name kinda stuck.

"Why can't I just come and see my family? Ive said sorry" Monica said starting to cry herself.

 

"Why is everyone Yelling?" Liam said walking down the stairs, still half asleep, his eyes widening once he sees her.

"Liam, baby" Monica said walking over to him.

"No. No fucking way" He said, pushing paster her and running out the door. The last time he saw her she promised to be at his eighth grade grad, she was there when he went to school that morning and took off in the afternoon. It broke her heart. He laid in bed crying for two days, all he wanted was his mom there. Liam ran, not really sure where he was going, but he just kept running. Why would she show up when everything was fucking good for once? why did she feel the need to break down every human possible.

 

He should have known where he was going but it didn't really set in until he was at their front door. _Grayson_. He knocked on the door somewhat loudly. knowing sophia was at the diner and Lily was at his house it was just Grayson home and he had probably fallen asleep a while ago. It took a few minutes but Grayson answered the door, shirtless and sleepy.

"Liam? Babe? why are you crying?" Liam hadn't even realized that he had been crying since he had pointed it out.

"Can I come in? I can't go home" He told the older boy, talking soft and sadly. Grayson didn't say anything, his just opened his arms and as soon as Liam was in them the real tears started. He walked carefully with the crying boy still held protectively in his arms. He placed Liam on his bed, taking off his shoes and running around to the other side and getting in before pulling Liam back into his arms, one hand wiping the falling tears from his face and the other rubbing circles on his back.

"Baby you gotta tell me whats going on" Grayson said softly causing Liam to open his eyes and look into his lovers. Grayson saw the hurt and heartbreak in his eyes.

"My mom, she came back"  He said. Unlike Lily Garayson didn't know a whole lot about the Monica situation, just that she had come and gone his whole life.

"Then Mickey came over and started defending us and then your sister did the same and Monica kept talking about wanting her family and then I walked downstairs, I guess not really realizing what I had heard before, not realzing it was monica and when I walked downstairs she tried to hug me and call me baby and I ran, here. To you." Liam said looking back into Grayson's and Gray's heart just broke. He cared every much for the boy in his arms and it had made him sad someone had so much power over him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Do you mind?" He asked weakly.

"Not at all baby" He told the boy, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Liam had spent the next two hours telling Grayson all about Monica, about eighth grade grad to the car to the time she fucked with Ian's mind, all of it, he had cried a few times through it all, more times than he'd like to admit but Grayson didn't mind.

 

Things were a mess back other at the Gallagher house, after Monica had called them her"Family" for the 10th time Lip lost it. Ian had broke down in Mickeys arms and Mandy was doing everything she could to calm her soon to be husband down.

"Is this all worth it Monica?" Fiona asked, finally speaking up after hours.

"Liam ran out, Ian is breaking down, Carl has already had a panic attack, Lily and Mickey have to sit here and watch you tear us apart again and Im here trying to figure out once again what you want, because it isn't us. You came back for Liam for bob. You came for a fake teddy bear and Frank, You've come here to Get Ian off his meds, You've come here for shelter, food and drugs. So what do you want this time" Fiona asked, standing up and waling closer to the older girl.

"Im dying, and I wanted to say goodbye"


	12. Family Dinner and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then its time for another family dinner followed by the newest members Grayson, Sophia and Lily. Over the last 5 months the 3 have become extremely close and with one Gallagher openly dating one of them followed by a Milkovich having a crush on the oldest and the other Gallagher closeted and dating Grayson they all see one another on the daily so whats a few more at the dinner table?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MY BIRTHDAY AND WE JUST HIT 1000 READS!!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.  
> I will be posting this and then starting the next chapter right away! So a possible two updates today:)

Mickey laid next to his sleeping boyfriend, trying to understand everything that had happened earlier this morning around 3 am. He was trying to process how she just dropped a bomb like that, how Ian was feeling, how his family was doing. Mickey had meant everything he said that early morning, the Gallaghers were his family, Liam called him Uncle since he was 5, he helped Fi with jobs around the house that needed fixing, he helped Debbie with boy problems and helped Lip with Mandy and he loved Ian with all his heart, to him that was family because he knew that he'd fight for them any day.

It was 10 am Sunday morning and Ian was still sleeping, but he didn't blame him. When they had gotten home from hurricane Monica Ian had collapsed in Mickey's arms, it was so heart breaking because Mickey knew there was nothing he could do to fix this one and it killed him. He turned over to look at Ian, he looked so peaceful like nothing bad could ever happen to him and Mickey wished that when he woke up he still looked like that.  
  
"Stop staring" He mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Im no- how the fuck do you know" Mickey asked in shock. This was new. Ian just smirked.

"Goodmorning" Ian said moving over to put his head on mickeys chest, his eyes still closed, he was acting so normal it was worrying Mickey honestly.

"How you doing tough guy?" He asked bring his hand to Ian's hair, starting to play with it.

"Im.. I'm okay. I have you and that's all I need. So please never die on me okay? I get to go first" He told his raven haired boyfriend with a small laugh at the end.

"deal firecrotch" Mickey smiled kissing Ian's head. Mickey felt very over protective and loving today, he just knew that Ian needed it. Their relationship was all mushy and sappy, they acted alot like  best friends  and that was okay, both of them liked it like that, but there was times like this one where one of them needed a little more than that and that was okay too and some how the other just new.

"If you don't wanna go to family dinner today we can stay home, like this. We don't have to go anywhere" Mickey told the boy, looking right into his beautiful green eyes. 

"See id say yes, but I wont for two reasons. One; Fi will think im having an episode and freak out and two I wanna be there for Debbie and Carl, they need the 4 of us right now" Ian said giving Mickey A small kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom.

The boys had a good morning, kissing, laughing, making pancakes, watching bobs burgers. It had been like all the memories from the early morning had disappeared.

 

It was 4 pm when Mickey and Ian walked hand in hand up the stairs to the Gallagher house once again, Mickey with a bottle of wine in the other hand. When they walked in Liam and Grayson had been cooking in the kitchen, Lily and carl were cuddling on the couch,Debbie sitting in the chair texting someone, Fiona talking to tony (which was weird) and then there was Sophia with Iggy sitting on the stairs drinking beers and laughing together. He so fucking liked her. Yev wasn't there this weekend because he had a bad cold and Svet thought it was best to let him sleep.

"We have an amazing family here" Mickey said to Ian, who nodded and smiled to his boyfriend.

"Are we gonna talk about why you are so okay with all of this?" He asked, turning to look at Ian.

"Shes been in and out of my life since birth, Its a little harder this time because I know she's never coming back but isn't it also a good thing? Shes tried to take me away more than once, fucking up my meds or my life. Shes fucked up all of our lives Mick. She will never be part of this family we have created and Im tired of her coming back to crash us down.  Plus she will finally be in peace, no more bipolar and drugs fucking her life up."Ian explained to Mickey calmly. 

"But if things start to seem less understandable or upset you more you'll talk to me right?" Mickey asked looking back and forth in Ian's eyes. 

"Yes Mick, Of course I will. Ive always been open and honest with you, even if it takes me a little time to understand my feelings youll always be the first to know" Ian smiled giving a kiss to Mickeys forehead before walking away to ask Debbie why she's smiling at her phone.

Mickey looked around the room, smiling. ' _Its a good family you've got here Mick'_ He thought. He wasn't sure how this all had happened, how he was now part of such a caring and giving place, how he became a member of this huge family they had created. He was once a closeted gay boy scared for the life of his and his siblings, having to do runs for food and money and now? Now he was falling in love with the boy of his dreams, Now he has a little boy call him Uncle and many sisters he had never had before(Debbie, Fi and now Sophia). His life was Finally fucking good and he wasn't going to let anyone change that, not even Monica.

 

"We have been looking for houses for the last two weeks and haven't found anything we liked at all. Kinda disappointing" Mandy said looking a  little sad as they sat around the dinner table.

"The house next to ours is for sale, of course they are a few achors away from one another its not like you could see us through the window or anything but its a beautiful home" Ian said smiling at her.

"What do you think?" Many asked looking at lip.

"How old is it?" He asked looking at Ian.

"2 years I believe, They couple who lives there are moving to Canada and need to sell it. I could talk to her and get you a walk around" Ian said to them, Mandy's smile was huge.

"This is why your my best friend" Mandy winked.

"Im hurt" Lip said, pretending to be hurt.

"Your my boyfriend you don't count" she said kissing his cheek.

 

It was after diner and Lily and Carl were laying in bed with her head on his chest and him rubbing soothing circles onto her back, Half way into dinner she had got up and ran to the bathroom to be sick but carl worrying ran up right after her and held her hair back. Although she had told him "You should be going back downstairs and having fun" a million times he wouldn't listen to her, because there wasn't really a place he'd rather be. She had been with him all day since the whole Monica thing and she had become his safety net and he had become hers. They were one of those couples who could spend all day everyday together and never have too much of one another or get bored with each other, most times it was like they were best friends who hugged and kissed and he had crazy feelings for her. It was amazing for him. Before his relationships had been about sex or lust, not actually wanting or needing but they hadn't even had sex yet and it was so much more than lust, he wanted to be with her, it was like he needed her and he loved it, he loved the feelings she made him feel,  _he loved her._

"Whatcha thinking so hard about Gallagher" Lily asked, her eyes closed but that beautiful smile on her face that he loved.

"Just the beautiful girl in my arms" He saw as his words made her blush and she turned her head to hide her face in his side, embarrassed. Carl simply but his hand lightly under her chin and brought it towards him, his eyes looking into hers.

"I love you Lily" he said, for the first time ever.

"I love you too Gallagher" Her smile once again bigger than ever, he leaned in and kissed her lips, both of the, smiling into the kiss. They had a good thing going between the two of the,


	13. Moving day and big steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day they have been waiting for, moving day.   
> Ian has been thinking for a while and he finally shares this thoughts with Mickey.

After 7 more long months with a lot of fights, make ups and amazing sex today was the day. Today was the day Ian and Mickey said goodbye to who they once were and said hello to who they were gonna be. Today was the day the moved in to the new house, the one Mickey had made for Ian, the one Ian and Mickey would start a family in, one were they would no longer be weekend dads. So much was changing and although it scared both of the boys but they were ready.

A lot of the house was finished, the kitchen and dinning room table were done, the back yard patio had been done, the bedrooms had been painted and furniture put together, it was mostly just un-packing as the boys had been in and out of the house for a few weeks doing jobs here and there.The builders had done an amazing job on the back yard, the bool was amazing and there was a slide and lots of floats, plus a huge deck with a barbecue and a huge table for family dinners, plus chairs all around the pool, it was amazing. All of it was just so amazing.

"Is that the last box?" Ian asked walking over and taking the box from Mickeys hand. He had been outside packing up the moving truck while Mickey brought it down with the help of Carl while Lilly helped Ian.   
"Yep, this is it firecrotch. You, me and a big Home with a lot of rooms we gotta break in" he told the redhead, a smirk on his face. Ian shifted so he was face to face with mick, looking down at him with his goofy smile that Mickey loved on.

"What did you have in mind Milkovich?" Ian asked bending to put small kisses on mickeys neck.

"Once everyone leaves? A fuck tone of this. Plus a few more t-things" Mickey said, shuddering at the end as Ian had found his sweet spot.

"You got it baby" Ian said pulling away and walking over to Carl with a lamp on his hand.

" _Fucking Gallaghers"_ he whispered, feeling his semi hard on that Ian had given him. Ian was gonna pay for this later. 

 

By now Ian Mickey and the rest of their big family were at the new house, fi and Sophia unpacking the kitchen, yev unpacking the toy room and Ian had spent some money ordering him a bunch of funky toys for one of the rooms on the main floor, Liam and Grayson unpacking the guest room and making the bed. Stealing small kisses from each other as they were alone and the door was closed, Carl and Lily in the second floor bathroom putting little ducks all over and unpacking the towels and soaps and Lip and Mandy putting pictures up in the living room and Debbie had work so she couldn't be here.

Yev and Svetlana were moving in next weekend, she thought it was a good idea to give them sometime alone, to break in the house. "Not something I feel like hearing carrot boy" she had laughed as she told Ian that a few weeks ago that they wouldn't be moving in at the same time.Lana and Ian had become very close, she called him once a week to ask him how he was doing, if she needed any work done around the house Ian was there, Mickey loved how well they got along with each other, it had all worked out the way Mickey had feared it wouldn't.

 

"I'm gonna order a few pizzas, you hungry?" Mickey asked walking into their new bedroom. It was beautiful to say the least, it had a huge on suite bathroom and walk in closet, it was a light grey along with all white furniture. Mickey loved it.

"Yeah, make sure-"

"There is a cheese one for you and Yev, this isn't my first time Gallagher" Mickey laughed turning around to walk out the room.   
He turned back again, looking at Ian who had been hanging up clothes.

"Hey Ian?" He asked, grabbing the red heads attention.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at Mickey who had a huge smile on his face.

"We are doing good ya know? _Us_. I love you"

"I love you too tough guy" Ian smirked as Mickey flipped him off before leaving the room.

 

After what felt like hours 8 pizzas arrived to the house to feed the 12 hungry people in the house. They had all collected their food and moved to the patio outside, the nice breeze and amazing few taking all of their breaths away.

"So when do you become our neighbours?" Ian asked taking a bite of food and looking over to Mandy and Lip, causing andy to smile.

"Next week" She told him.

"You mean we have to do all this a-fucking-gain?"Lily fake cried falling into carl.

"Ill make it worth your while" Carl whispered so softly that she was the only one who heard it.

"Youve got yourself a deal Gallagher" She said giving him a soft-short kiss before going back to her food.

Mickey looked around the table, he was the only one who wasn't eloped in a conversation, but he was looking around and smiling. Everyone seemed so happy, he looked at Mandy wo had such a smile on her face, like their past wasn't there, like she had let all of the terry stuff go and he was so fucking happy for that.

 

Mickey stood outside on the deck, watching the sunset with a beer in his hand. It was just him and Ian now as everyone else had left to go home. Ian had finished doing dishses and walked out to see Mickey, he smiled and walked up beside him, wrapping his arms around the shorter mans waist and placed his head on Mickeys shoulder.

"When I was at home, after terry had finished his nightly beatings I use to sit on the ground and think about how one day all of it would be over and Id have a safe place, a place I didn't have to pretend in, a home. I have been so excited for this house, to finally have that home. But today that the building we live in doesn't matter Ian, because you are my home, my safe home. Everything is less scary with you" Mickey told him, Ian still couldn't see his face but he knew that Mickey had a smile on his face and possibly a few tears in his eyes that Mickey would't let fall.

"Ill always keep you safe Mick, no one will ever hurt you" Ian said kissing kiss neck softly and lovingly.

-

Ian had been lost in his thoughts today, so far away from the rest of the world, from what was going on today. He was trying to figure out why he was unhappy. It wasn't because of Mickey, he knew that much. Mickey and everything that was happening made him the happiest man alive, but there was something in the background causing him pain and he had figured out what it was tonight, after his and Mickeys talk on the deck.

Ian and Mickey laid in their bed, Ian wide awake and Mickey almost fully asleep.

"Mick, you awake?" He asked, Mickey was fully awake now, rolling over to meet Ian's eyes.

"I am now dumbass" he laughed, talking his hand in his own.

"Whats up?" He added.

"Well, Ive been unhappy lately. Not with you, of course not with you. You make me the happiest man alive, but with work and after tonight, that talk we had on the deck Ive realized why" He told Mickey who was now actually listening to the boy ramble.

"You waited so long to have a safe place, for someone to love and protect you and I hate it, I hate I didn't save you sooner. I think I want to go back to school and become a therapist/ physiatrist and help people, kids like you, like Mandy, like me, who need a fucking safe place to go"

"So you want to go back to school?" Mickey asked.

"Yes"

"What would you do after you were finished?"

"Probably work at the hospital or maybe open a youth Centre in the south side, a place teens can go to get help, a safe place" Ian rambled.

"Then I think you should go get signed up soon, so you can start once summer ends" Mickey said smiling.

"Wait, really?"

"We have enough Money to worry about pills, food, all of that. Plus I know you have a lot saved so if an emergency happened we would be okay, plus I think its amazing idea. Younger Mickey wished you would have saved him too. You could make a difference to these kids lives Ian and I support it" Mickey said kissing Ian's forehead before laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes. Ian just smiled, placing his arms around his lovers and closing his eyes. He couldn't believe Mickey supported it all. But Mickey would support anything Ian wanted.


	14. Fights and coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson pushes too far and causing liam to come out to Ian and mickey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter Ive written!  
> Follow me on tumblr: Shameless-addicted!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> Love yall

  
"Liam, can we please talk about this" Grayson asked as he walked into the kitchen. They had both agreed to take the late night shift that took place on Saturday to clean the whole place while no one was in it and make sure it was ready for the next week. Liam had been stalking the dishwasher while Grayson was filling sugar jars, normally they would do these things together, sure it took more time but they spent it kissing and being loving knowing no one would catch them. Grayson craved Saturday nights to come, because for once they weren't locked in a bedroom or far out in the country where no one was around but they were in the place they first met and that meant so much to him. Grayson was so open with his emotions, even more so with how he felt with the younger boy. 

"No" He said not turning to look at his boyfriend. Liam couldn't have this conversation again. He couldn't hear the sadness in Grayson's voice one more time when he said "I understand"  because he knew he didn't. Liam hated hiding too, he hated the sadness when gray saw Ian and Mickey or Lily and Carl being all coupely but they couldn't and what Liam hated even more was that it was his fault the boy felt that sadness. He hated all of it. He didn't want to hide, he had tried telling Fiona and he just couldn't form the words, _he was scared._

"Why? Please" He begged, bringing his hand softly to Liam's chin and turning his face to look at his.

"What do you want to talk about? That hiding isn't what you want? That it hurts you? Like i can't tell that it hurts you when we go out and we have to pretend that we aren't us because of me? Because I know Grayson and Im fucking sorry okay?" Liam said, sadly and angrily at the same time. Grayson had said a few times that his hurt him or made him sad and how he wished they could be normal and happy in public and it just broke Liam's heart even more each time and he wouldn't stop reminding him.

"Liam don't be like that, I just don't understand why its a big deal. If they support Ian they will support you" He said, _again._

"its just not the same Gray i'm sorry" Liam said looking to his feet.

"If you cared about me you'd come out Liam" He said, ruder than he had intended it to be. Liam couldn't believe he had said. Liam was the one who calmed Grayson down after a panic attack, stayed on the phone with him until he felt back asleep after a nightmare, walked to him anytime anywhere when he wanted, took care of him when he was sick. They had been dating for 6 months and now if he didn't tell the world he was gay he didn't care. _He was hurt_.

"Liam I didn-" He started but didn't finish as Liam cut him off.

"Just leave me alone" 

"No baby I didn't mean it like that I just.." Grayson trailed off, trying to figure out how to take back what he said, because he knew he was being selfish.

"No, just go find someone who cares okay?! You've made it clear that I don't now go" He snapped, he was hurt and tired and sad, he wanted to be alone.

"Maybe I will, they will be a hell of a lot better than whatever the fuck is" He spat, he was just as sad, angry and tired as Liam was and at this point he didn't have a brain anymore, he had no filter, he just said what ever came out first, even if he didn't mean it.

"Well I hope the next one makes you happy then. We're over" Liam said moving away from Grayson and leaving the kitchen, leaving the cafe and running.

Liam had never experienced this feeling, this hurt. It was like with each step he took everything in that kitchen became real, it was like every step he took his heart broke more and more. He found himself running to Ian and Mickys house, because he knew they would know what to say and if anyone wasn't going to judge him it was Mickey. Mickey knew what it was like to hide from everybody for so long, to love someone and hide it. 

Liam and Grayson hadn't said those words to each other, the three words that your partner always loves to hear. But Liam showed it in his actions everyday, and so did Grayson. Thats what fucked up Liam the most, because he knew he cared about him but yet Gray said those things anyways.

 

When Liam had gotten to their door he pounded on it, tears running down his face and not even remembering that it was 12 in the morning and there was a possibility that they were asleep but maybe they wouldn't be, maybe he would be lucky. He was, it took a few seconds but Mickey came to the door, opening it and as soon as he saw the sight in front of him his smile dropped.

"Li? Are you okay? Come in" Mickey said taking the boy in his arms. "IAN" Mickey added, as he closed the door behind him, sitting a sobbing Liam on their soft white couch. Ian came running down the stairs while Micke had gone to get him a glass of water and some advil. 

"Liam what happen boo?" Ian asked sitting on the wooden coffee table in front of him. With Liam shaking he couldn't say much so the older brother just pulled him into a hug. Mickey came back, giving the crying boy some water and sat next to Ian on the table.

"I have to, to tell you g-guys something" Liam shuttered.

"Dose it have to do with why your crying?"

"Whos ass do I have to fucking beat?"

The questions came one after another and you can guess who asked what.

"Yes and N-no" Liam told them, looking them both in the eyes. He was trying his best to calm down but it wasn't going very well and it was creating a probably with him trying to talk.

"Im, im gay, and I'm with Grayson" Liam started, he looked up to see mouths wide open on both the boys, both clearly shocked.

"C-continue" Mickey said, eyes still wide.

"I feel like I can't come out, not because Im gay but because Im black and Gay.. I already stand out enough being the only black person in our family and now i'm gay? God fucking hates me. Me and Grayson have been together for 6 months officially but closer to 8 if you count the unofficially. He's been starting to talk about me coming out but I don't want to, Im not ready. and tonight he told me that if I cared about him I'd come out because I can see how bad it hurts him sometimes and that pain he has kills me inside but i'm not really and then we got into a fight and told me he'd find someone who will actually care about him and make him happy and I was so hurt my his words because Im the one who's shows up and saves him every damn time he needs someone to save him but Now i'm the bad guy because Im scared? And then we broke up and I ran here and i already fucking miss him" Liam said this extremely fast but Ian and Mickey understood every word.

"Mick you wanna talk this one?" 

"Listen, this time hes in the wrong. He shouldn't be forcing you to come out, but Liam no one is going to care if your gay, we love you the same way we love everyone else and never have we thought differently of you because you arent the same skin colour as us" Mickey told the boy lovingly. It warmed Ians heart to see Mickey acting this way towards his family.

"Your secert is safe with us and you know your welcome here anytime. Why dont't I give you some pjs and you can crash in the guest room tonight and in the morning we can talk about this more" He added earning a small sad nod from the broken hearted boy.

Liam changed and plugged his phone in before turning it on to see he had text and phone calls from Grayson which he ignored before texting fi to tell her where he was and going to bed, sad and alone.

 

It was 9 am when someone started banging on the door.

"Can no one come over at a good house?" Mickey asked Ian before getting up and walking down stairs to the door. He opened it to see a sad Grayson standing on the front porch.

"You have 7 seconds to run away before I beat you" Mickey said to the boy. He made Liam cry, harder than he had ever seen before and he wasn't okay with it.

"Look, Im sorry and What I said was wrong. I know he's here and I need to see him, please. Ive been up all night trying to get ahold of him" He begged, Mickey looked in his eyes and he knew he was telling the truth, he imagined what it would be like if him and Ian had been in this kind of situation and he if this boy really loved Li like he's actions say then thats all that matters.

"You have one more chance before I beat you" Mickey said moving to the side and telling Grayson he was in the guest bedroom.

Grayson didn't even knock on the door, he just walked in to see his beautiful boy asleep. Grayson always loved to look at Li while he slept, he looked so peaceful and care free, like nothing had ever hurt him before and nothing ever would. A pang of hurt hit his chest as he knew that now that was a lie, because Grayson had hurt him and he hated himself for it.

He sat on the bed, softly shaking Liam awake, opening that he didn't start screaming.

"Grayson? What are you doing here?" Liam asked, his peaceful face falling into a frown, the sadness washing back into his light brown face, guilt running all through Grayson.

"Look, Im sorry okay? What I said was wrong in so many ways, but the biggest way it was wrong was saying someone could make me happier than you, because that isn't true. No ones kiss will ever make my stomach full of butterflies the way yours do, No ones laugh with make my heart beat faster and no one falling asleep in my arms will make me fall harder in love with them than the way I fall when you are sleeping on me. I love you and Im sorry. I just want to take you on cute dates and show everyone how Much I fucking love you. I see the way Mickey and Ian do it and there isn't a doubt in my mind that we won't have all of this one day Liam. Im so fucking sorry" By the time Grayson was done Liam had tears in his eyes. He didn't say anything he just got up and walked to the place Liam had stood after getting up in the middle of his speech and cupped his face, his brown eyes looking right into Grayson's blue ones. 

"You see all of this with me?" Liam asked, and Grayson nodded.

"Liam I see everything with you" Liam didn't need to hear more than that, he pulled his lover into a kiss and didn't let go, Grayson's arms wrapping around his waist. They pulled away after a few minutes and neither of them could breathe Liam took Gray's hand and laid on the bed, pulling him with him. Grayson laid on his stomach, placing his head on Liam's stomach while his fingers ran through Grayson's hair.

"I missed you so much last night" He told Liam, not looking up but he could see the frown on his lovers face.

"Im here now" He said leaning down to kiss Grayson once more.

Liam and Grayson liked being at the Milkovich-Gallagher home, they felt so free, they could go downstairs, the kitchen, the living room, anywhere and hold hands, they could love each other anywhere within this house which was more freedom they had ever had and they loved it, maybe the secret wasn't worth keeping after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was all about Liam and Grayson but Im really happy with how this chapter ended because it relaly showed their relationship!


	15. Private feats in public places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first family dinner at the Gallagher-Milkovich house. Mandy, Ian and Liam have some news that take the rest by shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Ive put up a series of the boys having/ starting a family and its mpreg! Take a look if you wouldn't mind?:)  
> Find me on tumblr: Shameless addicted.

It had only been two days since the move but Ian had insisted that they start having family dinners at their new home from now on, not that anyone minded. Their house was beautiful and people loved spending time there. Grayson and Liam haven't really left since their big fight, but neither of the boys minded, they loved seeing Liam happy and in love but more than that it was nice having Liam around, he helps with Yev, cleans, Ian was starting to think about asking him to move in.

  
"Whatcha thinking about so hard tough guy?" Mickey asked walking over to sit at the bottom of the black and white lounge that was by the pool. Ian had spent a lot of time sitting by the pool, taking everything in, feeling how real it all was.

"About Liam actually, What would you say if he moved in? Hes good with yev, he seems so much happier here than at home, he feels more open here and I feel like even if he came out and went back home he would still try and hide it ya know?" Ian explained to him, causing Mickey to smile brightly at him.

"This is why I love you Ian Gallagher, I think Its a good idea. Might even give us time alone now that Svet has a job and is gone more" Mickey explained.

"Its just, even when I came out a part of me still hid it while living in that house and I don't want him to do the same, I didn't have a love like that when I was younger but it reminds me a lot of what we have and I don't want living in that house to ruin it for him" Ian continued, Mickey nodded, agreeing 100%.

"As long as your okay with it" Ian added at the end.

"Of course I am, now go talk to your brother and Ill go call svet and find out when shes bringing over the rest of her and Yevs stuff" Mickey said getting up and giving Ian a loving kiss before walking away, leaving Ian sitting there smiling like an idiot. 

He got up only seconds later and went to find Liam who was of course with Grayson, laying together on the couch watching some tv show.

"This is so stupid" Liam told Grayson not knowing Ian was int he door way.

"No its not"

"Yes it is, its so obvious. Something bad will happen as soon as they get together and then he will blame himself and the brother will blame himself and shes pregnant so the baby might not make it but it will" 

"You don't know that" Grayson fought back.

"What show are you watching?" Ian asked, making both the boys jump but not pull apart, Ian smiled. He knew he was right about this.

"One tree hill. Sophia and Lily made Grayson watch it and now he's making me watch it" Liam told his brother, adding an eye roll.

"Its a good show, I won't lie" Ian laughed causing an "I told you"From the brown eyed boys boyfriend.

"Li, can I talk to you for a second?" Ian asked, Grayson got the hint and told Liam he would be back because he wanted to talk to Mickey about something but not leaving before kissing his cheek and causing a blush to come on Liams face. Ian sat down on the edge of the coffee table like he had a few nights ago when Liam first got here.

"Would you be this open at home?If you were out?" The question shocked Liam but he thought about it before shaking his head no, because that was the truth, he wouldn't be as open and loving in his own home and the thought made him sad.

"Me and Mickey really like having you around and I know what its like to be gay and live on the south side, so why don't you come and live with us? I know you living here means Grayson being here more than his own house but we are both okay with that. Plus you are good with Yev and if you fall the few rules I have than we won't have any problems but your always fair with that kinda stuff so Im not worried" Ian gave a caring smile to the boy next to him, placing his hand on Liams knee.

"You mean that?" Liam asked, he never thought Ian would go this far just to make sure he's happy.

"Of course, and as its summer now if you wanna go back to the highschool you went to last year Im sure we can figure our a way to make that happen or you can transfer, whatever you want" Ian was happy about this, Him and Liam were really close when they were younger and he was happy to have him back.  
  
"I mean Id love to" Liam smiled 

"To live here, I feel happy here and at home its just not the same and thats why I haven't really gone home.. I hate it" Liam said sadly.

"Your worried about Fiona?" Liam nodded, not looking up.

"Ill handle her and we can deal with it together okay? Plus you have Gray and if hes anything like Mickey he will spend his time protecting you for anything he can" Ian smiled.

"Ian? do we really remind you of you two?" He looked up, looking into Ians eyes.

"Very much so, why?"

"Because if we ended up like you two Id be more than happy. I think I want all this with him one day" Liam blushed as Ian started screaming "SOMEONE IS IN LOOOVE" and Liam getting embarrassed.

 

Everyone was now at the house, Mandy,Lip,Lily,Carl,Fiona,Svetlana,Yev,Grayson,Liam,Debbie,Sophia,Iggy and of course Ian and Mickey, the whole clan was here and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Guys, I have some news I wanted to share before we start" Ian said causing everyone to stop talking and bring their attention to him.

"I'm going back to school, to become either a therapist or a  physiatrist. I start back in September" Ian smiled as lips face became a huge smile and so did Mandys. 

"Cheers to my brother, for being so much more than the south side" Lip said raising his beer.

" _This is the time_ " Liam thought to himself before he stood up.

"Theres something everyone should know" Liam started. Graysons eyes went wide along with Mickey and Ian's.

"Im gay, Ive known since the age of 8, up until recently theres been no reason to come out, but there is now. Me and Grayson have been together for 7 months and I'm tired of hiding" Liam was shaking as he sat down, everyone in shock. _Oh god_.

"Well isn't that fucking great? another fag brother" Debbie spat, rolling her eyes. No one said anything, but Liam got up and left, Grayson going after him.

"Debbie what the fuck" Lip said getting up and getting another beer.

"Oh come on, I wasn't the only one thinking it" She said rolling her eyes and taking a sip of wine.

"That wasn't really the fucking point, do you understand how hard that was for him? That was a bitch move" Mickey told her.

"Well, for happier news. Im pregnant" Mandy blurted out.

"Oh my god, are you serous?" Ian asked getting up and going over to hug her.

"Had a test this morning" she smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

"Im gonna be an uncle?" Mickey smiled, a few tears in his eyes but none of then falling.

"Thats right " Mandy smiled before walking over to mickey adn bringing him into a hug.

"When can we start baby shopping?" Sohpia asked, gaining a nod from Fiona as well.

"How does tomorrow work?" She laughed as she went to sit with the girls to talk about it some more.

"Should we go find Liam?" Ian asked Mickey, placing his head on his shoulder.

"No, give him some time with Grayson" He said, kissing his forehead.

 

Grayson found Liam on the second floor balcony, looking at the view. He didn't say anything, he just came up and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist. Grayson being tall enough to place his chin on Liams head.

"Ian asked me to move in here, and Im going to" He told the taller boy.

"He said that he knew that meant you'd be here most nights and they are okay with that too, since its summer and all" Grayson smiled.

"Cant think of a place Id rather be" He replied kissing Liams head.

They sat for a while, Liam in Graysons arms, thats what he needed and thats what Grayson would give him. But after a while of hiding Lily and Carl found them and sat down at the small table and chairs that had been placed up there when they moved.

"We support you two" Carl started, as Liam and Grayson sat down across from them.

"Debbie was being a bitch, don't let her stop you two from being happy" Lily continued, giving her brother a small smile.

"Thank you" Liam told her, smiling weakly.

"Ian asked me to move in with him and Im going to" He told Carl.

"That sounds like a good idea, You aren't very happy at home" Carl replied, giving Liam a famous Carl Gallagher smile that made Lily's heart stop.

"So Mandy is pregnant" Lily said excitedly. 

"Really?! Thats amazing" Grayson said, taking Liams hand in his own, _for the first time, not under a table but for everyone to see._

 


	16. the days up until

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days up until the wedding, the day Mandy and Lip start their lives together officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapter will be up tonight

The week behind them was more stressful than they had thought it would have been. Liam had moved in, Mandy and Lip had moved into their new house beside Ian and Mickey's and now there was 6 more days until the wedding and there was so much to get done.   
Mandy had to take the girls to get the finally fitting for the dresses done, she had asked Ian to pick up the flowers the girls would be walking down the isle with, Carl and lily were on decorating the back yard for the wedding and as Lily was in top in her design class they felt safe having her in charge. Sophia and Liam were in charge of making the cupcakes for the weeding and as they needed over 100 it was more than a full day job. Grayson was going to be helping in the garage for the week as Micky had many brother of the bride things to do. Mickey and lip would be spending a lot of time together over the next week and Mickey wasn't sure how he felt about it all. Him and lip had never been close, he wasn't sure why but he wasn't too bothered by it. 

(How some of the events go leading up to the wedding)

**_Cupcake baking_ **

Liam and Sophia stood side by side, her filing a tray and him frosting the cooked ones. Sophia had become like an older sister to him and he loved it, she was like a safety net for him.

"So, we never talked about the dinner" she said, nudging his side a little.

"What part? The part where I came out with your brother or the part where I was called a fag?" He laughed, a hurt tone seeping through.

"Well, both. Why don't we start with the fag thing and end on a happy note" she offered.

"Well, I'm hurt. For a lot of reasons. I'm hurt because Fiona didn't say anything, almost like she agreed with Debbie, she didn't make sure I was okay, she just smiled at me as she didn't tell debbie she was wrong and that hurt the most. I've done a lot for her, and when everyone else gets pissed at her I stay nice, I help her but it was like none of that mattered. She didn't even fight for me to stay in her home like she wanted me gone. She's never treated me like she treats them and I'm just realizing that now" he frowned a little as he turned the tray around, frosting the cupcakes on the other side. Sophia frowned along with him, she had noticed the way Fiona always seemed so cold towards him, like he was different and it made her a little angry. Liam was the baby of the group, the one who needs protecting and it seemed like she was doing Fiona's job and much better at it if she might add.

"Now tell me above Grayson" she smiled as she watched the grin spread on his face just by the mention of his name.

"Well, we just kinda clicked. Since the first night we met. At first I thought it was a friendship and I had a small crush but then he kissed me and I knew from that moment it was so much more than a small crush. We have had fights, even broken up once, but we came back to each other. I hope we end up like Ian and Mickey shoph. Every time my phone rings I hope it's him, when I'm away from him I end up missing and wanting him the whole time, when he hugs me and I smell his skin my heart aches. I'm falling for him but I'm scared. I've watched relationships crash all around me, my whole life. And I don't know what I'd do if this one crashes" Liam told her honestly. He loved how open he could be with her.

"Now, tell me about Iggy" Liam smirked as he placed the cupcakes in the box and grabbed another tray. 

**_Final dress fitting_ **

Mandy stood in the middle of all the girls who made a moon shape around her, they were all staring into the mirror with her as she stood in her dress. Most the girls were crying, telling she looked beautiful and for the first time, she felt beautiful.   
She couldn't believe that she was getting married to the man of her dreams. She had wished for this day to come, many times followed along with the thought 'he's never gonna come back for a girl like you Mandy' a million times. Who knew that he would come back, that all of her thoughts were wrong and now she's getting married and having his child. Sometimes life works in weird and stupid ways. She found herself wondering 'if he had never felt, would I be standing here now?' And honestly she didn't think so. What they went through made them stronger and even though it hurt her she wouldn't change it.

She felt happy, complete and nothing could make her feel less than that. 

**_Lily and Carl buying things for decorating_ **

"Baby, are you sure we need 200 white petals?" Carl laughed has he placed two boxes into the back of his car.

"Carl Gallagher, are you questioning your all mighty girlfriend?" She asked as he got into the passenger seat, today lily was driving and Carl thought it was hot to see her behind the wheel.

"Of course not! But we already have white roses, and now we need the petals of their cousins?" He asked and she snorted.

"It's gonna look beautiful! Just you wait" she smiled, talking her friend hand and intertwining it with his.

"Of course it will, your doing it" he winked at her, sending chills down her spine, like always. 

**_The freak out_ **   
**_(Mandy)_ **

"What if he realizes it's not me he wants?!" Mandy asked Ian. Ian was sitting on the couch as Mandy walked back and fourth, trying to remember how to breathe.

"Mandy stop, he wants you for the rest of his life. He loves you"

"He left once Ian, what if all this is too much for him, what if he's in way over his head with me and the baby" she asked, panic not at all being hidden anymore. She was gone into a full panic attack now.

Ian got up and stopped her walking, placing both hands on the side of her head. Making her look into his eyes.

"Mads, he loves you. He wants you. Stop" he repeated this 3 times before she nodded, a tear slipping down her face. 

**_The freak out_ **   
**_(Lip)_ **

"What if she doesn't go through with the wedding? What if she thinks she deserves better and leaves?" Lip asked Mickey, freaking out.

"She'd be right" he laughed, causing lip to send him a dirty look.

"But she won't. She's been head over heals for you since she was 16. Stop dude" Mickey's said, more seriously now as he could tell how scared he was and he knew that one day he'd hen wondering the same about Ian.

"You think? What if she leaves me mickey? I can't lose her again"

"You really love her huh?" He asked, a smile coming into his lips.

"Yes, with all my heart"

"Then you stand up there and tell her, you don't let one feeling slip and then you make sure you treat her like a queen for the rest of her life" he said and lip nodded

"I will" he smiled, waiting for tomorrow, the day they start the rest of their lives.


	17. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Mandy and Lip start the rest of their lives together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THE WEDDING IS HERE!!! Special things happening in the next few chpaters! On a huge writing kick today so possibly another two updates for this book this weekend.

Everyone stood as Mandy walked down the aisle created from white rose petals. Some where crying and some stood in shock, she looked so beautiful, then there was lip, who had tears leaving his eyes and a huge smile on his face. When they got to the end of the aisle Mickey leaned into her and whispered "You got this little sis" Kissed her forehead and walked to the front row to set next to Ian. Mickey was so proud of Mandy, she had grown up to be an amazing girl and now he was really little Mandy go, it saddened him and made him happy at the same time.

"Now I believe that you two have written your own vows?" Both nodded, that was lips que to go first. 

"When I woke up this morning and went to wrap my arms around you and you weren't there, I felt sad, because I realized that the girl I wanted to wake up to and fall asleep too every morning wasn't there, and I told myself that after today that would never happen again. Mandy you are my safety next, Its like you protect me from all the bad things and when you can't your right by my side helping me fight through it. You are my other half, without you Id be so lost, Id still be that broken boy who was helplessly in love with you, but now I'm just helplessly in love with you and nothing makes me happier to know that after today Ill get to be that in love with you everyday for the rest of my life. I promise to be here for the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, The one who will do everything I can to make sure you go to bed happy and wake up with a smile on your face, I will support you with anything and everything and I promise you will never have to do anything on your own, It will be us, together. We are a team Mandy Milkovich and even if we lose we will lose together and everything will be okay" When Lip finished Mandy had tears in her eyes and so did half of the people sitting down, who knew such beautiful words could come from Lips mouth. But now its Mandy's turn and everything went quiet again.

"I spent a long time telling myself this day would never come, boy have I never been so happy to be wrong. Ive been in love with you since I was 15, you made me feel okay again, you made me feel safe in such a scary world. You made me feel like I was worth something, like I was loved. And now here we are, Im 23 and My love for you is still the same, you still make me feel safe in this bog scary world. When you asked me to marry you it felt like my dreams were coming true, but I realized recently that my dreams are after this, When we start a family, when We make big life choices and drink coffee together on Sunday mornings. My dreams are you, me, us. Its falling asleep and waking up together everyday, its going on little dates and still feeling this love 20 years later. I promise to be by your side, no matter what, To support and love you on the good days and the bad, to make you chicken noodle soup with extra noodle when your sick and love you with everything I have" Mandy left Lip speechless.

"Please tell me I can kiss the bride because I can't wait punch longer" Lip told the priest causing all the guests to laugh as he nodded.

"By the power vested in me you may now kiss the bride" Lip and Mandy didn't even let him say the full thing before Lip places his Lips on Mandy's, giving her a kiss that was soft yet meaningful and full of love and lust. This was an amazing start to what they hoped would be an amazing life together.

 

"Can you believe Mandy is pregnant and now married?" Ian asked as he places his head on Mickeys shoulders. They were sitting on the steps of the deck, watching Mandy and Lip have their first dance.

"She has grown up so fast, I remember when she was 3. I was 5 and we were the only young ones. We use to play together all the time and when My dad came home drunk or mad Id hide her under my bed. Ive protected her from so much and now its not really my job anymore and I think Im gonna miss it" Mickey frowned. I sat up and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

"It will always be your job baby" Ian smiled, giving him a kiss. Which of course Mickey made it deeper, taking the back of Ian's head in his hand, tugging on his hair slowly.

"Slutty wedding sex?" Mickey asked as he pulled away, trying to catch his breath. Ian said nothing, he just stood up and held his hand out.

"I thought you'd never ask" He smirked. He pulled Mickey up, talking his hand and brushing it against his length, no one seeing anything. Ian gave Mickey one last smirk before he dropped both hands and ran. He ran into the house and up the stairs, into their bedroom, Sitting on the bed and waiting. He had awoken the beast and now it was time to deal with it.

"Ian Gallagher" Mickey yelled running up the stairs, only seconds away from the door. 

"You better be ready" Mickey smirked walking into the bedroom to see Ian taking his top off. _This was going to be fun._

Mickey walked up to the shirtless red head, placing his hands on Ians abs, trailing his finger up and down them before looking at him through his eyelashes, biting his lip.  Ian couldn't take it any other, he places his hand on Mickeys cheek and kisses him, hard and lustful. Mickeys hand trailed back down to the waistband of Ians boxers, pushing his hand under it, Ians hard on getting harder by the second. It didn't take long for Mickey's hands to work its way around it, that was under Ian pulled away from the kissing, undoing his pants along with Mickeys and walking them over to the bed, _He needed Mickey, now._

 

Across the house and outside Liam and Grayson were dancing, Liam's head on Grayson's shoulder and Grayson's arms around his waist. Everything was perfect for them, Grayson kept whispering cute things in his ear along with small kisses and it made Liam's heart flutter. Liam moved his head, looking right into Gray's eyes. It was time to tell him.

"I love you Grayson, and I know we might be young but when I sit here and see Lip and Mandy or Ian and Mickey I can't think of anyone else Id rather have all this with than you" The smile on Grayson's face was the most amazing thing Liam had ever seen, before saying anything Grayson locked their lips. Love and passion filling them, not wanting to break the amazing kiss that was happening but both of them needed to breathe as some point, which was down.  
  
"I love you too, so much Liam Gallagher and My life would be more than perfect if it had you everyday" He said before bringing his lips about to the brown eyed boys.

 

"We did good" Carl said to lily, they were sitting in a chair by the pool, Carl in the chair and lily cuddled into his lap with her head laying in the croak of his neck.

"We did baby" She smiled, turning her head to kiss his jaw.

"Id be okay if all my nights ending like this, here with you" He told her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Id be more than okay with that" She replied before closing her eyes and without even meaning too she let sleep take over her body.

 

Lip had been talking to some friends from high school when he saw Mandy sitting alone at a table and instantly got worried so he said goodbye to the friends and walked over to his wife, God he loved saying that. He brought his hands to her eyes and said 'Guess who' before sitting down in front of her.

"My husband" She said giving her a small smile before giving him a kiss.

"Tell me why My beautiful wife is sitting here alone on our wedding day" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"Well your wife and baby are very tired but didn't want to interrupt you talking to the guys" She said, a small yawn escaping her lips as she finished.

"Come on, lets get my wife and my baby home" He smiled, getting up and taking his hand out, offering it to Mandy before they left the back yard and walked to the car that took them only a few minutes away to the house they would start their family in.


	18. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fight between Fiona and Sophia takes place Mickey realizes that everyone needs a break. So he books a week away in a beautiful and huge cottage a few hours away from town. Normally much doesn't change in a week but thats when your not in the milkovich-Gallagher-Santago family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like no one is enjoying this story anymore:( Are you guys?

"How can you act like this towards him?" Sophia asked fiona, standing in front of her. It had been a few weeks since Liam had come out and Fiona had been acting horrible towards him and the rest of the family, she hardly talked to him anymore, gave short answers when she did, she even made noises once when she walked in on Grayson and Liam on the couch. Liam was shocked and hurt but he didn't regret it, he liked being open with his boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Fiona asked, raising her eyebrow. No body understood why Fiona and Debbie had been in such a bad mood, at family events they sat off in their own little world and were rude to any besides each other who tried to talk to them and always seem to be whispering about things with one another. Ian was starting to get upset about it all, mostly because it seemed to tearing Liam apart.

"Why are you treating Liam this way? He has done nothing wrong and now he doesn't even wanna get out of bed. What the hell is wrong with you" Sophia snapped, she was tired of watching a 15 year old boy be bullied by his sister. Fiona use to be sweet and caring, hell at one point she took care of them like they were her own and now? Now she's just a bitch and it made Sophia angry.

"Oh good, now he's Bipolar too" Fiona laughed with rudeness filling in her voice. Thats when Sophia lost it, in the middle of Mickey and Ians house, with people all over who could hear them.

"Listen bitch, I really don't know who the fuck you think you are but you better watch not only what comes out of that fucking mouth but yourself as well" She told Fiona, her voice getting loud and filled anger but she wasn't yelling, not yet. That's when Fiona stood up, walking closer to sophia. _Sophia wasn't scared_.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?" Fiona asked her, moving even closer. At this point Mickey and Ians attention was drawn from the kitchen to the middle of the living room where the two girls stood. _Almost chest to chest_.

"Oh please try me. You won't like what happens next" Sophia said, louder than before. She couldn't understand why someone was being so rude for no reason, why she would hurt, piss off and make everyone sad around her. At this point it wasn't just Liam she was upsetting, she was upsetting Grayson which was upsetting sophia which upset Iggy. It also affected Mickey and Ian which seemed to upset Yev that his dads weren't as happy as normal. It had become a tornado with Fiona and Debs standing in the middle. Fiona then decided that she didn't want to handle this with words and instead brought her hands to Sophia's shoulders with a smirk after she fumbled backwards to catch herself. 

"Oh honey you don't know what you started" She told Fiona, before pushing her back. In the matter of seconds they were screaming and hitting, even a few punches were being thrown. Thats when Liam and Grayson ran in from the game room they had just been playing with Yev in and Lily along with Carl came in from the pool. Carl gave Mickey a look and he nodded knowing that Carl was had indicated that it was time to pull them part. Mickey went behind Sophia, wrapping his arms around her waist and Carl did the same with Fiona, pulling them part and letting Ian speak.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He asked, mostly shocked,He had never seen sophia so angry and Fiona so mean in his life.

"I told her to get the stick out of her ass and stop being a bitch to her family. She pushed me and I pushed back" She told the red head, Iggy came and wrapped his arms around her, promising Mickey that he wouldn't let go until all of this was over but He felt like he could help calm her down, and he did. she calmed to his touch, still angry and upset as hell but it wasn't as extreme as it once was. She was very thankful for him in this moment.

"She has a point" Mickey said, earning a death glare from Fiona.

"Really?!" Fiona asked, looking at everyone, they all just kinda stood there.

"Sophia why don't we go talk a walk?" Iggy asked, his eyes looking into hers. She nodded and took his hand before leaving with him, not saying a word to anyone or looking up from her feet.

"So you aren't going to defend me? Your just gonna sit there and watch this?" Fiona asked again, she couldn't understand why everyone was on Sophia's side. But what she didn't realize is that it wasn't sophia's side it was Liams.

"Kinda like you did when Debbie went all bitch face over on Liam? Or like like how we have been trying to ignore the fact that you have been a bitch to Liam for weeks?"Ian smirked at her, her face going red with anger.

"I raise you kids for most of your lives and this is what I get?" She yelled.

"For the last year we have been raising each other, Mickey is the reason Carl is getting Bs, I'm the reason Liam even has a place to live where he doesn't feel hated and before that Lip was the one who made sure Liam got to school,helped him with his homework. Carl helped Liam get a job. We have done nothing but help each other while along the way of starting your life you forgot you had a family Fiona, you begged for guardianship and It looks like it was for nothing" Ian snapped, everyone was silent, you could hear a pen drop. Fiona was more than angry, mostly because she knew he was right, the other part being she was hurt. She walked up to him, his eyes not leaving hers and before anyone could see it coming she raised her hand and slapped him. _Hard_.

"Way to go frank. Maybe start drinking a little more. You'll be just like him" Ian told her before he walked away, up the stairs and into his bedroom where he laid on the bed him and Mickey shared. Everyone stood down there shocked.

"Get the fuck out of my house" Mickey told her, anger in his eyes. Mickey was angry and sad, sad that he had just wanted someone hit the love of his life and he couldn't do anything but yell at her.

"Mick-"

"No, get the fuck out" he yelled, she didn't say anything she just grabbed her things and left. Mickey asked Carl to call Lip and Mandy and ask them to come over Liam kept saying sorry to Mickey, saying that it was all his fault, but Mickey just hugged him and told him that none of it was his fault and after a while Liam nodded, going off to find Grayson. After everyone else was handled it grabbed an Ice pack and wandered upstairs to find Ian laying in bed, Mickey had hoped that this wouldn't be the start to an episode, and that Ian would still be his Ian when he rolled over.

"Ian baby? I brought you Ice" He said softly. Ian sat up, his eye a little red, Mickey frowned knowing he had been crying.

"Is she gone?" He asked taking the ice pack from Mickey and patting the spot next to him, telling Mickey to sit with him.

"Yeah I kicked her out" He chuckled.

"Our family is a mess and I don't like it" Ian sighed, placing his head on Mickey's shoulders.

"I think I have a way to fix that" Mickey Smirked

-

It was a week later when Mickey had sent a really weird text asking everyone to come over and be in the living room by the time he got home from work, no one had any idea what it was about, not even Ian. By 5 o'clock Liam, Carl, Lily, Grayson, Sophia, Iggy, Ian, Svet, Yev, Lip and Mandy were sitting in the Living room waiting for Mickey to enter the house and tell them why they were all rushed over here. He had sent the same text to Fiona, hoping to work it all out with her but she never showed, _she was going to be missing out._

As Mickey walked in the room went silent.

"So I guess everyone is wondering why Ive called you here. Let me explain. Since Mandy's wedding our family has been a mess, fights, being rude to each other, not being as close as we once were, just a huge ass mess. We have worked hard to create this family and it feels like its falling apart and its frankly pissing me off so Mickey to the rescue, As always, I have rented a 8 room 6 bathroom cottage right by the lake for us, all of us. Its big and beautiful and What we need, Its a few hours away but Ive planned everything. The only thing you all need to do is pack your bags and meet back here tomorrow at 5 so we can split into groups for the cars and we can leave." When he finished he looked around the room, seeing all the shocked/ happy faces.

"Is this a prank?"Carl joked causing Liam to snort.

"Nope, Since everyone is either on summer break or owns their work or has vacation days we are all taking a week to take a break, get drunk and have fun. No more drama and bullshit" Ian walked over and kissed his boyfriend.

"Thank you" He smiled at Mickey. Everyone started to  talked for a little before saying their goodbyes and leaving to go and pack.

"Can you believe this? A week away, its going to be amazing" Liam smiled falling on his bed bringing Grayson down with an "ommpf" sound leaving his mouth as he landed on the bed. They laid their and talked about what a good week it would be and Liam had even convinced Grayson to sit on the dock with him one night and look at the stars as they always showed up better in the country, far away from the city and from the sounds of it thats where they were going.

-

As Ian was no longer working as an EMT because of him starting school in a few months when the kids went back he took Liam and Grayson to get some last minute things before they left. As they would do a huge grocery shop once they got their they went to buy a shit one of floats for the lake, a lot of alcohol and snacks for the ride up, all of them talking about the bin fires and things they would be doing. Even Ian was excited for this. 

By 5 everyone had their bags packed and ready to go, Mickey sorted them into cars and they left. Mickey was driving car one that held him, Ian, Liam,Grayson and yev and all the floats they had to blow up once they got their. Car two, driven by lip, held him, Lily, Carl and Mandy along with all the drinks and possible joints that Carl had brought along for some fun times. And in car three was just Sophia and Iggy along with all of the bags because their car had more room. All of them were their but svet who was extremely sick and couldn't go but they promised to talk lots of pictures for her of Yev swimming and making smores. With everyone packed up and ready to go they left, saying goodbye to the drama and the hurt that had happened over the weeks and saying hello to beautiful weather and a beautiful home away from home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prechapter before 3 chapters of their vacation! Longest chapter i've wrote so far!


	19. Vacation-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation part one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of the house in linked in the first sentence!  
> Guys..  
> Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while, Things aren't going very well for me right now.  
> Next chapter will be all about they fun they are having!   
> I hope you liked this.

When the 3 cars pulled into the drive way everyones mouth dropped. It was It was the most amazing thing Ian had ever seen, [the whole outside was yellow and white ](http://www.muskokablog.com/wp-content/uploads/YellowMellow-1280.jpg)and you could see a huge boat house in the distance, Ian was going to enjoy this week more than any other, that he was sure off. Everyone got out of the car, walking over to stand with Ian and Mickey followed by "wow"s and "Holy fuck"s.

"You did all of this Mickey?" Sophia asked as Iggy came around and wrapping his arm around her waist, although neither of them had made it official yet, they both knew that they had feelings for one another and thats really all they needed to know right now. Neither of them did very well with relationships and they didn't want to push things or ruin them, they liked how things were. They hung out, kissed, even cuddled when Iggy spent the night. It was still all new to them, things had only been like this for a month or so and when the time was right Iggy would ask her out, but not yet.

"Theres 8 rooms, most rooms have a bathroom attached, a game room, a living room, hot tub, trampoline and the lake. The boat shed has a bed and bath in it as well. Boats at the bottom. Go" Mickey told them and as soon as he said go they all ran, leaving Mickey and Ian standing alone.

"You had them lock the master right?" Ian asked causing his boyfriend to laugh and pull Ian into a kiss.

"Of course I did goof" Ian smiled at Mickeys response, he loved the little names Mickey would call him. To others they might get offended or upset but Ian knew thats how Mickey showed love and affection and it made Ian happy that Mickey showed him that, even in the weird ways he does.

Ian and Mickey first started unpacking all the alcohol first, putting the beer, vodka and coolers in the fridge, putting the rest in a cupboard before calling Carl and Liam to help bring all the bags in, for only staying for a week the girls had packed like they were staying for a month and lord knows that most of the time everyone would be in bathing suits so half of the clothes weren't even needed but none of the boys said anything. Lily and Grayson had been sitting on the floor blowing up floats while sophia and Iggy started making lunch. Mickey looked around to see smiles on everyones faces and it made him happy, he did something right,that was until he noticed that Liam was no where to be found, Mickey worried of course set out to find him.

 

He found him a few minutes later, sitting on one of the wooden adirondack chairs that sat on the deck by the boat house. Liam was lost in thought,sad looking and alone. Mickey first thought that something had happened between him and Grayson but he was in the main house smiling so Mickey scratched that Idea because he knew that Grayson would have been the same way as Liam was now.

Mickey walked up and sat on the chair that sat next to Liam's. He was unsure at what to say at first, he was never good with comforting or talking to people in this kind of way, when it really mattered and it scared him that he would say the wrong thing or fuck up. Liam had come like one of Mickeys kids, he cared for Liam the way he cared for yev and there wasn't a thing Mickey wouldn't do for the youngest Gallagher.

"Whats wrong bud?" He asked, hoping that was a good way to ask.

"Just a lot on my mind. You know those times where everything hit you all at once and then you just wish it would all shut off?" he said honestly to Mickey. There was no need to hide his feelings from the older man, Liam trusted him and knew he could talk to him.

"Yeah, I know those times" Mickey gave a sad chuckle "But whats on your mind?" he asked, hoping that Liam would feel safe enough to tell him the rest.

"Monica. When I was little I never understood how they could say such horrible things about her, but now I understand.  Shes comes back, breaks their hearts and leaves again. But I feel stupid because Im always the one who believes her when she says she's sorry, That she has learned from her mistakes, That she won't abandon me again, but she does and I just look like the idiot" He said sadly, trying his hardest to keep the tears from flowing, he didn't want to look weak, not in front of Mickey.

"When I was your age my mom was around, she'd get drunk and high and leave for a few days here and there. She'd miss important days, say hurtful things. At least once a month Id find her crying and she'd look at me and apologize for missing whatever she missed or leaving us to deal with or father alone, then she'd promise me that she would get clean and that these kinda things wouldn't happen anymore. She did this for 3 years and I believed her every time for most of it, until she had broken any part of me that had hope for her and then one day I found her OD on the couch. You aren't an Idiot for believing her, but please give up before she breaks every part of you Li, You have us and thats all that matters right?" Mickey had never told anyone that story before, even Ian didn't know all of it. But Mickey wanted Liam to know that he wasn't alone, that someone besides his family cared about him and understood what he was like.

"What if she already has?"Liam asked him, looking for an honest answer.

"She hasn't and I know she hasn't. You are so strong and such an amazing kid. She may have broken you a little but not fully and Ian,Grayson and myself are gonna fix the broken parts again" Mickey said smiling at him.

"You asked me before if having you guys were all that mattered and I would have said yes, because It really is all that matters but The woman Ive been trying to impress since I was 4 doesn't want to be in my life anymore because I like the same sex and Im not sure how to feel anymore" If someone had ever question if Mickey had a heart now would be his time to prove it as he literally felt his heart break into a million pieces in his chest. What was he supposed to say? Because he felt the same way on that horrible day with his father.

"Me and Ian will try our bests to be everything you need. We can't replace your horrible mother and father and If we could we already would be doing it but we can try and be everything you need going forward Li, we won't let them hurt you anymore" Mickey stood up and walked over to Liam before kissing him lightly on his head, In a brotherly way of course, before patting him on the shoulder and leaving.

 

It didn't take long for the sun to set across the beautiful water that night, but as the sun went down that meant the party had started. Mickey had packed a huge cooler with beers and drinks, grabbed the bag of marshmallows and smore kit before standing at the bottom on the stairs yelling "Gallagher-Milkovich-Snatiago Bonfire Party" 3 times as loud as possible, not taking the family upstairs long to hear and start running down stairs. Everyone was with their partners on the chairs and comfy outdoor furniture around the fire pit. Mickey and Ian on one of the long chairs with Mickeys back against the rest and Ian sitting between his legs. Liam and Grayson cuddled together on the two person bench/chair thingy and was amazingly comfortable for both of them. Then Lily and Carl sharing a blanket on the ground close by the fire to help Yev with Marshmallow roasting. Once again Carl and Lily offered to only have one drink and watch Yev so Ian and Mickey could have a care free night.

"Will Ian and daddy have another me soon?" Yev asked Lily. Lily's eyes went wide as she looked at Carl.

"What do you mean bud?" Carl asked, knowing that lily also had no idea how to handle this.

"Well dad and mom had me but now that dad is with Ian and loves him Im guessing they will have a kid together. Id like a brother or sister" He smiled. God this 7 year old was cute, but no one had the heart to tell him that two men couldn't have a baby together. 

 

 

 


	20. Vacation- Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the couples slowly fall into the rhythm of vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again im so sorry for the pauses between chapters. Im trying really hard to bounce back for you guys.  
> Hope you enjoy part two of the vacation!  
> Kudos and Comments keep me motivated.  
> Lots of love!  
> -L

Mickey woke up the next morning and made a cup of coffee for him, leaving out the cream and a cup for Ian knowing that he wouldn't be far behind his boyfriend.  He walked out side and to the hill that brought them down to the water, about half way down there was a landing that had two adirondack chairs and a small table sat between them under the arms. Mickey sat down, looking at the beautiful view that laid in front of him. It took less time than he thought for Ian to come and find him, He placed his coffee cup beside Mickey's and sat down, holding his hand as they sat in nothing but pure silence and enjoying each others presents.  

There was many times Mickey wanted to say the things on his mind, feeling safe enough just with Ian to be able to blurt out how he fucking felt every minute of the day. But he couldn't find the right words when he tired. He had wanted to tell Ian that if everyday started like this for the rest of his life that he would be okay with it, actually more that okay with it. Because truthfully he would be the luckiest man alive if he got to start his mornings anywhere with Ian. But this, here with him. It felt more than fucking perfect.

Mickey had never been good with words, thats why he never told Ian how he felt, or that he had a son, or that he was gay. Any of it. An amazing thing about their relationship was that they didn't need many words, Ian seemed to always know what Mickey meant when he was at a loss for words, so when Mickey squeezed Ians hand and gave him a small smile, Ian knew what he meant and he squeezed his hand back, agreeing that he too could spend everyday like this, with him.

They had about half an hour of the amazing start to the morning before the rest of the clan got up and soon Lily and Carl were in the kitchen cooking everyone a huge vacation-Bang-Out breakfast. Lip watched them from the living room as they made food, smiling at the young love the showed, how in sync they were with one another, both of them giving each other small smiles at the same time, Carl every so often giving her a kiss on the cheek or forehead and Lily bringing her hand to his cheek as he did so. Carl had a few fuck buddies in the past, but he had never met someone he could really settle down with. Don't get him wrong, he tried but they never lasted and all they seemed to do was have sex, and not always was it him either, they just seemed to use him and leave him, so Lip was happy he had found someone like Lily, he was headed down a bad path before Lily happened and working at the garage happened.

"Lily this is amazing" Iggy told her as he ate one of her pancakes she had made.

"Hey I helped too!" Carl pouted, earning a laugh from Lily and a pat on his shoulder.

"We all know Lily was the brains behind the operation" Mickey shot back with his tongue  sticking out. 

"Guys, it was a team effort" Lily told them, earning a few "Mhms" and "whatever you say Lil" but they dropped it as none of them could stop eating. Lily had learned to cook from Sophia who had spent most of her life in the kitchen, she had gone to school for culinary and in high school she was the top student for 3 years in all the higher ended cooking programs. Lily wasn't as good as sophia and probably never would be, so she thought to herself,  but everyone thought that she was still pretty good for a 16 year old.

"Me and Sophia will clean up the kitchen, everyone else can go have fun" Iggy told them as he had realized everyone had stopped eating and were just sitting and talking now. Mickey and Mandy looked at each other, looked at Iggy and then back at each other before laughing extremely hard with one another.

"Iggy Milkovich cleaning, I'd like to see this happen" Mandy told him. Iggy didn't say anything, he just gave them a dirty look and stood up grabbing plates with Sophia and started cleaning up the table. Sometimes the Milkovich siblings gave Iggy the short end of the stick, when their dad was around all Iggy was ever good for was runs, of course thats not how Mickey and Mandy thought of him but thats always how he felt. When he met Sophia all of that changed, she had a way of making him feel like he was so much more than someone who made someone money, she made him feel like a real person. She made him want to better himself, he had even started thinking about getting his GED and going for Business management. He had been in charge of his fathers business since he was 14, when Terry realized how amazing he was with numbers he made Iggy drop out and start doing his numbers, figuring out how to make him more money. Iggy was truly the master of Terry's game and no one knew that but him. 

"Come swimming with me?" Grayson asked as he walked into the room him and Liam shared. Liam was still feeling down, but he had felt better after the talk with Mickey, he had decided that letting her back in wasn't worth it again. Things were getting better, he had Grayson, Mickey,Sophia, Lily, Carl and Ian. That was enough for him. Even if Fiona now hated him and Monica and Frank had abandoned him more times than he could count he would be okay. The people that were on the trip with him were his family and thats all he could ask for.

"Sure, let me get ready" He smiled at his boyfriend, pushing himself up off the bed and looking through the drawers that Grayson had put their clothes away the night before to find a pair of swimming trunks he could wear.

When they got out there Ian and Mickey were on one of the floats for two, Lily was sun tanning on the dock and Carl was in the water having a small conversations with her about anything.

"Can we go finishing at some point? Mickey took me once last year, it was really fun" Liam shyly. He always felt bad for asking for things, or making plans for both of them. He was a go with the flow kinda guy so when he disrupted that by asking for things he wanted to do, he felt bad.

"Of course we can, After we swim we can drive into town and get worms, maybe even take the boat out"Grayson smiled as he walked over to the dock. Grayson wanted to do anything to make Liam feel better over the next week, he could tell that whatever was on Liam's mind was causing him pain and after everything he had been through the last few months, Liam needed this vacation more than anyone.

It was around 9 when Ian had gotten a text from Fiona. It was two words and once again it changed everything. 

_Monica's back._

Ian pushed his phone across the arm of his lap and on to Mickeys under the blanket, trying his best to make it look like nothing. They were all in the living room watching disney movies that Lily and Yev had picked out and Ian wanted make sure no one saw. Mickey looked down underneath the blanket and saw the green text that popped up on the screen. His eyes flashed right to Ians, worry and anger flashing over his light blue eyes.

"What are we gonna do"He whispered in Ian's ear. Ian looked around and saw that Liam and Grayson were passed out on the recliner, Liam half on top of him half on the chair.  Ian got up and walked over to the two of them, making sure to only wake Grayson up.

"Take him upstairs, Fill you in later" That was all Grayson really needed to hear, even half asleep his first instinct was to protect Liam, anyway, anyhow. Once Mickey made sure both of the boys were up stairs, Ian paused the movie and stood in front of the tv.

"Family Meeting" Mickey called, this brought everyones attention to the two older boys. Everyones eyes on them.

"Monica is back, She's at home" Ian told the clan.

"I swear to god Im gonna have to give all the Gallagher girls a beat down" Sophia jokes. Right now she hated all of the Gallagher Woman, Monica for being the stupid bitch she always was and Fiona and Debbie for being rude to Liam over the last little while. All the Gallagher boys deserved so much better than what they were given.

"What do we do?" Carl asked, looking at Lily than the two boys standing in front of him.

"I say we don't tell him, she will probably be gone by the time we leave to go home. If she's not than we tell him. She told us she was dying and then left. She was probably lying then and whatever she's gonna say is probably a lie now. . Im tired of her hurting the love of my life. Hes the youngest, which means we all protect him." Grayson said as he came down the stairs. Now all eyes were on him, they were shocked with his answer, Grayson had never hid something from Liam before, did he really wanna start now? 

"No, He had a right to know. What if she's telling the truth-" Carl was cut off by Ian phone going off with a text.

"Its from Fiona, she says that Monica doesn't look good, she thinks she's telling the truth" Ian told them as he read the text out loud.

"No, no way he hide this from him. If she dies and we didn't tell him he will hate all of us forever" Carl told them standing up.

"No, we aren't telling him. Thats final" Grayson said standing closer to him. They were staring at each other, clearly pissed off and clanging heads at one another.

"Tell me what?" All heads snapped to the bottom of the stairs were Liam stood. 

_Fuck._


End file.
